731 Days
by TaylorrStrife
Summary: Spending two years and a day away from your soul mate can change you in the hardest ways. But when you truly love somebody, nothing really matters does it? You never stop loving them. Ever. No matter how dangerous it is to do so.
1. Miles Apart

**7**_3_1 **D**_a_y**s**

**. Chapter 1 .**

_Miles Apart_

by: TaylorrrStrife

_"731 days away from you... sometimes I ask myself, are you counting too?"_

_

* * *

_

**Day (1)**

I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was perfectly straight, makeup perfectly applied, and my clothes had no wrinkle in sight. Everything was covered up perfectly, even my broken heart. I looked great.

Although, I felt empty.

I was scared out of my mourning as I heard a car horn honk outside. I sighed and rushed outside to meet them. When I climbed into the backseat I was instantly greeted with a pair of ocean blue eyes.

We didn't say anything to each other the whole ride to the airport. We just stared at each other, years of memories and laughs being exchanged silently between us.

We had already worked everything out. We both loved each other but we decided to part ways just in case he met somebody new in England. Although I hated the idea, I knew this was the right thing to do from saving both of us getting heartbroken.

Once we reached the airport he said goodbye to his little sister and silently took my hand as we started walking toward his gate. Once we reached the gate he turned around and wrapped his arms around me.

My eyes started watering up. I knew this was goodbye.

"I'm going to miss you so much." He said as he leaned his forehead against mine and closed his eyes. I gave a shaky laugh and silently agreed with him. I was afraid if I started talking I'd burst out into hysterics.

The lady that worked at the counter made an announcement that everybody needed to board immediately. I sighed and looked him in the eye. He was staring back intensely. He looked like he was thinking hard about something.

Suddenly his hand came up to my cheek as he sighed. "I promise I will _never_ stop loving you and I _will_ come back to you no matter how long it takes." He said in a determined tone. I nodded as a tear rolled down my cheek. He smiled and wiped it away before pressing his lips to mine.

My heart started beating erratically as my lips moved with his. My hands wound into his hair and his arms tightened around me. All to soon he pulled back. The tears were now rolling freely.

"I love you Sonshine. I will come back." He said as he hugged me and kissed me one more time. As he was about to walk through the door to the plane he turned around and looked at me.

"I love you too Chad." I called loud enough so he could hear me. He gave me a sad smile before waving, turning, and walking onto the plane that would forever separate him from me.

* * *

**Day (21)**

I took in the weather as I walked down the busy street of Hollywood. It was sunny outside with plenty of clouds and wind. It was the perfect kind of weather that would have made me want to jump around and do cartwheels outside.

Yet I didn't.

He had been gone about three weeks now. He had not failed to call me every single day and tell me how much he missed me. The first week it hadn't even felt like he had left me. With all the calls, it was like he was just stuck late at work everyday and didn't have time to see me that night.

I thought I was doing fairly well.

His sister, Danielle, would always come over to my house everyday. We would just talk and watch movies together. We always skirted around the subject of him. I knew she was hurting. He was her protective big brother. Without him it was like she was alone now in the world and had nobody to help her up when she fell.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as I heard a giggle from across the street. I slowly turned my head to see a brunette girl in the arms of a blonde haired boy. She was giggling as he leaned down to kiss her.

It looked like me and him from afar. But I knew it wasn't and might never be again.

What could I say? _I missed him._

* * *

**Day (60)**

Every little thing reminded me of him.

The way the stars sparkled at night just like his eyes. The blue sky was just like his sapphire eyes. The way anybody's blonde hair reminded me of his. And especially the way his sister talked. She talked _exactly _like him. With that over confident smirk and all.

He had switched to calling me once a week now. I was okay with it but I wished he had still called me every day. I got that he was super busy what with his new TV show and movie but I still wanted to hear his voice.

I was currently sitting in my living room. It was a Sunday night and I was staring at my cell phone. He hadn't called me once this week. I remembered him telling me that this was his week off which made me think he'd have more time to talk to me.

Apparently not.

A tear rolled down my cheek as I got up from my place on the couch and made my way toward my bedroom. It looked like I wasn't getting a call. And I couldn't help the feeling that I was was slowly being forgotten.

_I'm slipping away._

* * *

**Day (100)**

It was down to the point where it was painful now.

Instead of a call every week it was now a call every month if he was feeling nice. I knew he was avoiding me. The only thing that confused me was: Why? Why was he avoiding me? That was the thing that scared me the most.

I sighed as I booted up my laptop. I needed to send Lucy some pictures of when she visited a while ago. Once I finished with the pictures I decided to go online.

What I was greeted with nearly tore me apart.

It was the Tween Weekly website I had set as my homepage. The cover story was of _him_. It showed him walking down a street in England with some blonde girl next to him laughing. They weren't holding hands or anything but they were standing extremely close.

The article proclaimed that they might be secretley dating but when they had questioned him about it he had turned the rumors down. I knew it was all probably a lie. I knew his game and I knew that they probably were dating.

We had kept our relationship a secret at first for a number of months. And he was doing the exact same thing.

Once I had realized that something inside of me cracked. That's why he wasn't calling me. He didn't care enough about me anymore. He didn't want me to know about this new girl. I flinched as the all to familiar tears started rolling down my cheeks.

_I'm broken and I need you to fix me._

* * *

**Day (230)**

"He doesn't love me anymore."

I was sitting in a Starbucks coffee shop with his sister Danielle. She had called me to come and talk about how I had been doing lately. She had been getting better. She was happy. As for me? I was absolutely not.

A week earlier Chad had confirmed that he was dating the blonde girl. She worked for some modeling Agency in the UK. Typical. When I found out I burst out into tears wanting him to call me and tell me none of it was true.

I knew it was though. He had stopped calling me altogether for certain reasons which I knew about. The answer was easy.

He didn't love me anymore.

Danielle sighed and stirred her coffee around before taking a sip. "That's not true Sonny and you know it." She said quietly. I shook my head and bit my tongue. When she saw me she groaned and threw her head back.

"Tell me it's not true when he hasn't called me in almost six months. Tell me that's not true when he's dating that blonde chick. Tell me Danielle because you know it is!" I yelled at her getting the attention of the people in the shop.

"S-Sonny I-," I held my hand up to cut her off. Before she could say anything more I grabbed my coffee cup and stormed out of the shop and into the chilly air of December. As I walked down the street the words came rushing back into my mind.

_"I promise I will never stop loving you and I will come back to you no matter how long it takes." _

I squeezed my eyes shut as I tried to hold back the tears all to no avail.

_I knew you'd break your promise._

_

* * *

_

**Day (365)**

One year.

One year today was the day I had to say goodbye to him. It felt like it was only yesterday when we were together. When we would kiss, hug, dance in the rain, and do anything together. Now he didn't even act like I existed.

Him and the blonde model were still together. It was one of the longest relationships he had ever had next to ours. I scrunched my eyebrows together as I looked at the cover story of the Tween Weekly website.

It had attached a video of an interview with Chad from two days ago. I took a deep breathe before clicking play. The sound of his voice hit me like a wrecking ball. It was still the same smooth-suave tone of his.

I took a shaky breathe as I squeezed my eyes shut and listened to him. I couldn't bare to look at him without breaking down.

The interviewer asked a few pointless questions about the blonde model who was apparently named Vanessa. The way he talked about her made me want to scream _That's me you should be talking about! Not her!_

The interviewer than asked him a question involving my name. My eyes snapped open and to the computer screen. I watched as a flicker of recognition came to his eyes. But, almost as soon as it had appeared confusion replaced it. I was gripping the table so hard that my knuckles were turning white.

"Sonny? I don't know anybody named Sonny."

My eyes widened as a gasp escaped from my lips. My hands started shaking as a sob sounded from my lips. The tears started cascading endlessly down my face as I slammed the laptop shut and crumbled to the floor. He didn't remember me, he didn't remember me. The words kept repeating themselves in my mind as I cried.

_I'm still here. I'm still waiting._

* * *

**Day (493)**

I was through with all this pain and heartbreak.

I was now blocking anything that had to do with _him_out of my life. That meant throwing away all the stuff he had ever given me, avoiding articles on him, and just all around pretending that he didn't exist.

I had an interview today with Tween Weekly. I was hoping they wouldn't ask any question about him but with my luck they would. As I was lost in thought I sat down in the plastic chair across from the lady that would be interviewing me.

She started off by asking me a few pointless questions about how I had been since So Random had ended. I pretended to act like I was the happiest I had been in my life but I was sure they could see right through my mask.

And then, and then, she asked about him. The question was something that caught me off guard. I'm sure it sure looked like it.

"Do you miss Chad?" She had asked quietly.

I quickly closed my mouth and looked down at my fiddling hands. I could feel the tears clouding my vision and I desperately tried to push them back so they wouldn't spill over. I took a deep breathe and looked back up at the lady with a confused look on my face.

"Who's Chad?"

_I hope this breaks you as much as you've broken me._

* * *

**Day (534)**

After that interview the news had gone haywire. Everybody was lining up for interviews with me asking why I did not remember a certain Chad Dylan Cooper. I decided to give them what they wanted.

About a week after my first interview had went public Chad broke up with his girlfriend Vanessa. In the pictures taken of him he looked distraught. He always had a miserable expression on his face.

When I saw that I smiled. It looked like he was finally realizing what he had done to me. All the heartbreak I had went through in the past year, all the nights I spent crying myself to sleep, and all the days I spent thinking about him.

I was sitting in my living room watching the news. It was a report on how a few weeks ago he had blown up at the paparazzi. They had asked him one question about me and he had gone ballistic.

Suddenly my house phone started ringing. I looked over to check the caller ID. When I read the name I gasped as my eyes widened. It was _him_. I thought about answering it but decided to let it just go to the voice machine. I didn't need to give into him anymore.

I waited for it's final ring until I heard the dial tone. He had hung up. I sighed again as I turned back to the TV.

_I'm to far gone to bring me back now._

* * *

**Day (675)**

Danielle had called me over to her house. I hadn't talked to her ever since that day in the coffee shop all those months ago, and to be honest I missed her to death. She was the one I turned to in hard times and it had been hard without her.

"Sonny, about Chad-" I cut her off with a confused look and my head tilted to the side.

"Why does everybody keep asking about this _Chad_? It's the same answer every single time! I don't know anybody named Chad!" I yelled at her trying to keep my voice from cracking. I knew she could see right through my facade.

Danielle rolled her eyes before sighing. "Don't give me that bull crap Sonny." She said quietly and I sighed as I sunk back into my chair. "He really does miss you." She told me looking me straight in the eyes.

"Yeah right! Do you know what I have been through in these past two years Danielle? Do you even have a clue on how bad he hurt me? Don't try telling me any lies. I've heard enough." I told her getting up and grabbing my purse. As I walked to the front door of her house she started yelling at me.

"Sonny listen to me! I'm telling you the honest to God truth! He's coming-" I didn't get to hear the rest of what she said because I slammed the door to her house and stormed to my car. As I started the engine the tears started rolling down my cheeks. How was I not out of tears already?

_I miss you terribly but I can't let you see that._

* * *

**Day (730)**

I was done.

I was absolutely done with anything and everything. I couldn't take all the lies and pain I had been through in the past two years. I needed to get away from this place. This place that held all my best and worst memories.

I was going home to Wisconsin.

As I packed my bags I remembered everything that had happened here. My first job at So Random, all my friends, Chad and I's first date, and so much more. Even though this place held so much pain and heartbreak for me it would always have a special place in my heart.

Danielle knew what I was doing. She had tried calling me multiple times but I didn't answer any of them. Eventually I just disconnected my phone line and deactivated my cell phone. I wouldn't need it anymore once I left.

Tomorrow I would be leaving back to Wisconsin and it would be exactly two years since that day I had to say goodbye to him.

"731 days away from you...sometimes I ask myself, are you counting too?"

_Loving you was just my downfall._

* * *

**Day (731)**

"Thank you." I said to the security guard as I walked through luggage check. Once I was all clear I walked straight to my terminal. I flight would be boarding in five minutes.

A few minutes later the lady announced that my flight was boarding now. As I looked around one last time I didn't let one thought of him enter my mind, one thought of the pain, or one thought of the memories.

"Sonny!"

I whirled around to find the person that had yelled my name. And there he was standing. His clothes were a wrinkled mess, he had dark black bags underneath his eyes, his blonde hair was greasy and messy, and his sapphire blue eyes held excitement and _love_.

"Long time no see huh Munroe?" And I stood frozen as he walked a few more steps forward and put his arms around me. I didn't move as he looked my in the eye and smiled. I did not move as he whispered the words I had been wanting to here ever since that day he left.

I did move though when he pressed his lips against mine. Two years of emotion was poured into that kiss as my lips moved with his. I finally complied and wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me tighter against his chest.

And when he pulled back I didn't yell or scream at him as I should have. I didn't push him away or burst out into tears.

After everything he had did to me... _I still loved him._

* * *

_**A/N: (****UPDATE 2/3/11) **Previous A/N has been deleted. I have also modified the beginning to make it look like a chapter story and not a one-shot :)_

_See chapter 2 :)_

_Lots of love xx_

_-Taylor_


	2. AN

**Important Note**

Hey guys! So I was absolutely AMAZED at the amount of reviews I received on just this one-shot! The most reviews for a one-shot I've ever gotten is 16 so this is just awesome for me!

So for the real reason why I'm here is almost, if not all, requested for a sequel one-shot! And I've been thinking that maybe this doesn't just have to be a one-shot.

Maybe it could be a multi-chapter story :O

I have tons of ideas floating around in my head for the story and I think it would be maybe about 11 chapters... it is going to _at least_ be above 10 chapters so we will see how that goes!

So leave me a review if you want this turned into a multi-chapter! If most you do want it then it will happen! I'm going to go start on chapter 2 just in case!

Leave your opinions!

-Taylor(:


	3. Baby Steps

**. Chapter 2 .**

_Baby Steps_

**SPOV**

I was still in shock as Chad led me out of the terminal and through the airport. He was here. He was _actually _here with me and not thousands of miles away in England. As he drove back to my apartment I zoned out.

Was there a certain reason he was here? I mean I was ecstatic but I still questioned his presence. After everything he had did, after all the pain he had put me through, he was here with me acting like none of it happened at all.

So of course I had some questions.

As soon as the car ignition was turned off in front of my house I heaved a huge sigh. There was another moment of silence before Chad groaned and turned towards me. He had a distressed look on his face and doubt in his eyes.

"Sonny? Say something. You haven't spoken since we left the airport," he whispered and I sighed again before looking out the window and into the night. Drops of rain were coming down slowly and dark clouds rolled across the sky. It reflected how I felt perfectly.

"What do you want me to say?" I questioned him quietly. Not even a second later I heard him sigh and touch my hand. I winced at his touch but I didn't pull my hand away. Finally, I looked towards him to see him looking down at our hands.

Suddenly his head snapped up and his eyes locked with mine. He had a hard determination in his eyes that I had never seen before. "Why are you _even_ here?" I questioned as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I love you," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I rolled my eyes before taking my hand away from his and folding my arms across my chest.

"Really, Chad? Because it doesn't seem like it at all. How long have you been gone? Last time I checked it was two years. And now you're back and acting like none of it happened at all. What do you expect, Chad? Do you expect me not to doubt you?"

He sighed before burying his face in his hands and sighing. I bit my lip as he spoke. "I knew this was going to happen."

"Well, maybe you should have considered that before you left," I said before wrenching my door open and jumping out of the car. A moment later another car door was slammed as Chad jumped out and raced after me.

I felt my wrist being caught by him and I frowned. I tried yanking myself free but I was spun around and wrapped in his arms. I knew I wasn't going to be able to get out of this one so I just avoided looking him in the eye.

"I know what I did was dumb and stupid and I'm sorry. I still love you," he whispered. This time I looked at him. His eyes held nothing but the truth and it hurt to say what I was about to.

"Chad... you know I love you too but I don't know if I can trust you. How could you say that you didn't know who I _was_? Did you even consider what that was going to do to me?" I whispered my voice cracking and tears welling up in my eyes.

He sighed and squeezed his eyes shut "She... she told me to," he whispered with his eyes still shut. I gasped as I realized he meant Vanessa. The Vanessa that had taken him away from me while he was in England. The Vanessa I hated with every fiber of my being.

I swallowed down the lump forming in my throat before talking. "V-Vanessa?"

Chad squeezed his eyes shut before pounding his fist on my front door. I put my hand over my mouth as I took a step back. He layed his forehead against the wood of my door and took deep calming breathes.

"I-I'm not ready to t-talk about her y-yet."

That set me off the edge. I screamed inchorent words at him and stormed to the side of my house with him trailing behind me. As soon as I reached the side door I yanked it open and slammed it _hopefully _in his face.

Once I was sure the door was locked I turned around and slid down the wall tears streaming down my cheeks. I soon felt a hard vibrating thump against my back. I turned around to see the door knob wiggling.

"Sonny let me in."

"Leave me alone! You already have for two freakin years! It won't be so hard!" I screamed back at him, tears streaming freely down my face. I heard one last feeble attempt at trying to open the door until all went silent.

I got up from my place on the floor sniffing and wiping the tears off my face. I looked at the door one more time before sighing and walking to my room. I quickly changed into some pajamas and crawled into bed.

I blinked as I stared up at the ceiling, thousands of thoughts spinning around in my mind at once.

If he really loved me why did he date Vanessa? Did he only come back because he felt guilty? Why wasn't he ready to talk about Vanessa yet? A million questions danced around my mind as I and tossed and turned.

Why did everything have to be so complicated?

**x**

_"He's lying to you."_

_I opened my eyes to find myself standing on the end of a street. Rain was pouring all around me quickly soaking through my clothes. I looked around in confusion until I realized I was on a street in England._

_"He doesn't love you." I whipped my head around trying to find the source of the voice. I spotted a girl about my age standing across the street. She was at least five inches taller than me. Her straight blonde hair hung down to her waist and her shocking blue eyes shined. She was wearing a short black dress that went to her knees and some normal heels making her look even more taller._

_I gasped as I realized who the girl was. "Y-Your Vanessa." Vanessa smiled and nodded. She clasped her hands behind her back and started walking across the street. As she neared me I felt a strange sense of danger. _

_Once she was a foot away I gasped and backed up. There was anger and another emotion I couldn't detect in her eyes. She smiled one last time. "This will end you for good."_

_And she lunged for my throat, her hands outstretched._

I jolted out of bed with a gasp. I was covered in a cold sweat and my hands were trembling. I took a shaky breathe and put a hand over my racing heart. My eyes stung from the sunlight coming through the window.

I groaned and walked over to pull the curtains closed. A glint caught my eye. I stopped and looked back out to find Chad's car still parked outside. I gasped and quickly ran down the hallway to the side door. When I opened it I looked outside to see Chad sitting up right with his back against the side of my house.

His eyes were closed and he had his legs pulled close to his chest. His hair was a ruffled mess, his clothes were wrinkled, and I could tell there would be big bags underneath his eyes when he woke up.

Suddenly he groaned and his eyes fluttered open. I cursed under my breathe as his eyes landed on mine. "S-Sonny-," he started as he stood up form his position on the ground. I held my hands up to stop him from coming any closer.

"I'm not here to scream at you. I think it's actually quite considerate, staying out here all night for me. But, that doesn't mean I've forgiven you. I will listen to what you have to tell me when you need to. But for then..." I sighed as I trailed off.

Chad just nodded and stepped forward wrapping his arms around me despite my protests. When he burried his face in my hair I sighed and hesitantly wrapped my arms aorund him. It wasn't until a few moments later I felt some tears streak down my face. Chad was crying.

We were far from being a perfect couple again but we were taking baby steps.

* * *

**A/N: **_Hey guys! Sorry for the late update but I've been so busy latley! Between, volleyball practice and games, school, and my friends, I've barley had any time to write! I promise though that updates will be coming faster :) Plus, I'm working on two stories at a time and my other one is more of a priority than this one so updates may come slower than my other stories updates._

_Anyways, you guys like the chapter? I hope you guys understand why Sonny acted like she did. I mean, I would too._

_So I'm going to a NeverShoutNever concert on Saturday and I'm super excited :D Who else listens to him? Christofer Drew it absolutely amazing! Also, do any of you read the Percy Jackson books? Have you bought The Lost Hero yet? Tell me how you're liking it if you have bought it =)_

_Usually I dedicate each chapter to a certain person that leaves the review I liked the most but this one is dedicated to all of you :) Leave me a review this chapter and we'll see who gets the shoutout next chapter!_

_Please go vote on my poll on my profile for which story you'd like me to write next :)_

_Well I must get going! It's late and I have school tomorrow -_-_

_Please review! _

_Lots of love xx_

_-Taylor_


	4. These Lies

**. Chapter 3 .**

_These Lies_

**SPOV**

I woke the next morning feeling like I had been hit by a freight train.

I had spent the previous day just moping around my house after Chad left. I knew I should be happy. I should be ecstatic really but it pained me to know it would take a while to get back to the way we were before. I couldn't even think what would happen to me if we ended up not getting through it.

I sighed and tied my disastrous hair back up in a pony tail. I changed into some sweats and a tank top before walking into my bathroom and looking at myself in the mirror.

The person I saw staring back at me was a complete stranger. Her hair was a tangled mess and her makeup was smeared under her eyes. She had dark circles under her eyes and her mouth was set in a frown. The thing that scared me the most was the eyes. They had absolutely no emotion. Just dead. Hollow.

The ringing of the phone scared me out of my thoughts. I sighed and trudged to my living room where the phone sat on the coffee table. I picked it up and bit my lip as I looked at the caller ID. I hadn't spoken to her in a while and the last time I did it didn't end to well.

"H-Hello?" I stuttered through the receiver. I heard a small chuckle on the other end.

"Sonny? How are you?" Danielle asked almost quietly. I sighed and sat down on the couch. I knew this was going to be a long talk.

We talked about how we had been and random things. But we finally came to the subject of Chad. I told her everything that had happened at the airport and she was overjoyed. But then I mentioned what happened after. I could hear her sigh and curse under her breathe.

After a few moments of silence she finally spoke again. "Well, do you want me to come over? I want to talk to you and I do miss my best friend." At that I had to giggle. I agreed to it and soon after hung up.

About twenty minutes later I heard a loud knock on my front door. I sighed and padded to the front room. When I opened the door Danielle's sapphire eyes widened. "Um, no offense but you look absolutely horrible," she said with a small smile on her face. I laughed and pulled her in for a hug.

I sighed again as I led her to the living room. "I've been better." when we were all settled I decided to ask the question that had been bothering me the most. "Do you know anything about this Vanessa girl?" I asked her quietly and she sighed and narrowed her eyes at the wall.

She looked at me and gave me a warning look before she started. "When Chad was five and I was three Vanessa lived here in California. Chad and her were best friends. They couldn't go a day without playing with each other."

At this I gasped. They had known each other when they were kids? "Anyways, when they were about both thirteen they went out. It didn't last to long because Vanessa soon moved to England. Chad missed her for about a few months and then soon got over her."

"She'd always call our house asking for Chad. One day he had to yell at her and tell her he just didn't feel the same way about her anymore. The last we heard from her was that she would get him back no matter what. It was quite creepy actually."

I sat there in silence for a few moments before speaking again. "Then what happened?"

Danielle laughed and smiled sweetly at me. "Well of course he met you a few years later silly!" I smiled at her and asked a few more questions. One of them was about why Chad ignored me. At this she sighed. "You know Sonny, I honestly don't know. I tried asking but he just wouldn't tell me."

My face fell but she soon chuckled quietly. "You know I don't think he did it to hurt you. I really think there's another logical explanation. He really does love you. He came home yesterday morning with tears rolling down his face. He looked absolutely devastated."

I frowned. I didn't want this destroying him. Just as I was about to respond a long beep came form my laptop sitting on the table. I scrunched my eyebrows together and pulled the laptop towards me.

I flipped it open to find and an IM from Tawni. I was shocked. I hadn't talked to her in two years. What was she suddenly doing IMing me?

_Tawni: You better check the latest interview on the Tween Weekly website. Btw I miss you! We need to hang out sometime._

I raised my eyebrows and quickly typed in the web address to the website. I was greeted with the newest story that had a video attached. I quickly read the caption and my eyes widened. I quickly pressed play and sat back as the video started.

I was soon greeted with the image of Vanessa sititng in a chair. I had to admit she was very pretty. Her long blonde hair was perfectly curled and her shockingly blue eyes twinkled. I felt a pang in my chest as I thought _How couldn't Chad want to date her?_

The interview asked a few pointless questions about her modeling job at first. Finally, the subject of Chad came up. When his name was mentioned the smile quickly dropped off her face and her eyes hardened. The question was about whether she missed him or not.

"Of course I miss him. I'm pretty sure I'm in love with him. But it will all work out because I'm leaving for California tonight at midnight."

I didn't even say anything to Danielle as I quickly got up out of my seat and ran to put my shoes on. I was out the door and in my car in about a minute. I sped down the road to the only place I needed to be at the moment.

As I pulled up to the house I jumped out of my car and stormed through the front door. It took a minute for me to remember where his room was because I hadn't been there in two years. I ran up the stairs and burst into his room.

At my intruding he was scared awake. When he saw it was me his eyes widened at my appearance. I didn't realize I was crying until a sob broke through.

"Did you know?" I screamed at him as he got out of bed and looked at me with the most confused look on his face. "DID YOU KNOW?" I screamed louder when he didn't answer me right away. I furiously wiped my tears away with the edge of my sweater.

"K-Know what?"

"That she's coming! She's coming to California, Chad!" As soon as I had finished that sentence comprehension dawned across his cute face. He quickly walked forward and put his hands on my shoulders. I could tell her wanted to hug me but he was being cautious and for that I was grateful.

He softly wiped away my tears with his thumb and looked in my eyes. "Sonny calm down. You know I love you and only you. I would never even think twice of going back to her. It's you and always will be," he said softly and I burst out sobbing again as I buried my face in his chest.

I doubted his words but deep down I knew he was telling the truth.

**x**

Later on that day I sat on Chad's couch in his living room with his arm wrapped around me. I allowed him that and only that. We had sat in a comfortable silence for awhile just watching old re-runs of So Random and Mackenzie Falls.

I sighed and got up telling Chad I had to leave. His face fell but he understood. As I hugged him close I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I slowly pulled away from Chad and took my, phone out flipping it open, and reading the text.

My eyes widened and my breathing hitched. I grasped the phone tightly sure as not to drop it. I read the text over and over the words burning into my mind.

_I'm coming._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **_HEYYYYYYYYYYY GUYS! Please, please, please, don't kill me. I'm alive if any of you were wondering ;D_

_Anyways, here is the long overdue update all of you have been wanting. This chapter is dedicated to Chloeand Mackenzie and celllery who are both wonderful, wonderful reviewers! Thank you for complimenting my writing and saying that you liked it :)_

_Last time I left you guys was before I went to my NeverShoutNever concert. It was amazing! Sang all my favorite songs!_

_And I've been gone because of homework, tumblr, friends, and I've been fangirling over Harry Potter (it's my childhood)_

_Okay so I went to the Deathly Hallows midnight premiere at my local theatre and OHMYGOD LSKAJHFKLDAJHFKJDSHFKJHKJ IT WAS FREAKING AMAZING! The beginning with George interrupting Ginny and Harry, and all the HermionexRon scenes, and Ruper Grint's hotness, and FREAKIN TOM FELTON BEING THE HOTNESS THING I'VE EVER SEEN, and all the tears because of Hedwig and Dobby, and my two absolute favorite characters Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley, and just OHMYGOD THERE ARE NO WORDS._

_So yeah :) I've also been reading the Hunger Games which are amazing. I'm halfway through Catching Fire. TEAM PEETA FTW ;D_

_In the time I've been gone I also published a new SWAC one-shot. It's named "You Said Forever" and I hope all of you like it._

_Also did any of you guys watch Sonny With a Kiss? I loooved it! But I think they could of made it less awkward but that's just my opinion._

_Well I promise I'll try to get in another update before Christmas but if I don't Merry Christmas!_

_Lots of love xx_

_-Taylor_


	5. Disturbances

**. Chapter 4 .**

_Disturbances_

**SPOV**

I didn't get much sleep that night.

After staring in shock at the text for several minutes Chad had demanded to see my phone. When he saw the text he immediately pulled me into his arms whispering comforting words into my ear.

After a while I had shakily pulled away from him saying I had to get home. He made me promise that I'd come over sometime the next day.

And now here I stood in front of my mirror with my phone pressed to my ear the next day. I was currently calling Chad. I wanted to know if he wanted to go to the mall. I needed something or someone to get things off my mind.

A couple minutes later I was waiting for Chad to come pick me up. Apparently Danielle was tagging along.

Once he pulled up he immediately hopped out of the car and wrapped me in an embrace. I took a deep breathe and briefly returned the hug for a few seconds before pulling away and giving him the all to familiar apologetic smile.

I had my limits. Until everything calmed down maybe we could finally be a serious couple again. We were still together though. Hanging by a thread but we were together. And that's all that really mattered.

He just sighed and gave me a weak smile. It hurt me to see him like this. Holding back every day with me. But then again, he hurt me for going away so long without any contact. He was just getting a small taste of what it felt like for me.

Once we finally reached the mall after ten minutes of driving I sighed in relief. Hopefully this would get things off my mind for a little while. Just relax with the two most important people in the world to me.

Boy was I wrong.

**x**

"Chad! _Stop it!_" I giggled as he tickled me in the middle of a busy food court. For once I was having the time of my life with Chad and Danielle. We had spent an hour aimlessly walking around the mall and any thoughts of Vanessa had drifted to the back of my mind.

That is, until a teenage boy of about sixteen walked up to us.

He gasped and rushed up to us once he saw Chad. "You're Chad Dylan Cooper! You know your girlfriend is here?" he asked like Chad really didn't know.

Chad raised his eyebrows and looked down at me. He chuckled and looked back up at the boy. "She's here in my arms right now." The boy raised an eyebrow and shook his head at Chad like he got the wrong answer on a test.

"No. Your hot blonde girlfriend."

I froze at those words. _Your hot blonde girlfriend. _My eyes widened and I looked at Chad to see his mouth open in astonishment. Danielle had her face in her hands just as the boy gasped again and his face lit up.

"There she is!"

My head immediately whipped to the side to find a skinny blonde girl at the far side of the food court. Chad immediately grabbed my hand and dragged me to hide behind a fake bush. As she walked closer we could see a reporter shoving a microphone in her face.

The man had a huge smile on his face. "And what are you doing here in California?" he asked and she flashed her million dollar smile. I crossed my arms across my chest as I waited for her reply. Just looking at her gave me chills.

"To see Chad of course!" she responded in a loud annoying tone. I cringed and looked up at Chad. He mouthed the words _'I'm so sorry' _but I just shook my head and went back to watching Vanessa from behind the bush.

"And what are your thoughts on Sonny Munroe?" the reported asked excited that she was actually responding to him.

When my name was mentioned she got the most disgusted look on her face. She 'humphed' and flipped her hair dramatically before looking up at the reporter with a sneer on her face. "She's disgusting and foul. Stealing somebodies man. Pathetic."

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open. I felt Chad stiffen and his arms tighten around me. He started to get up with a determined look on his face but I pulled him back down. "No Chad. Not now."

Once Vanessa was out of sight we stood up and I looked at Chad uneasily. He opened his arms for me and I happily welcomed them burying my face in his chest. He stroked my hair as I shook.

I was truly scared of Vanessa. Who knew what she was capable of? And I was scared Chad would get taken away from me once again.

I don't know if I'd survive it again.

Later on I split from Danielle and Chad to find a restroom. When I finally found it I sighed in relief and rushed in. Once I finished my business I walked out into the huge crowd of people. As I tried finding a way out of the crowd I spotted the all to familiar blonde hair.

I gasped as Vanessa locked eyes with me. I froze where I was as she narrowed her eyes and suddenly started moving towards me.

I seemed to snap back into action as I started pushing and shoving through the crowd. Finally I bumped into Danielle and when I looked back I saw Vanessa backing out of the crowd in the opposite direction.

I didn't miss the glare on her face though.

**x**

Once Chad dropped me off at home I gave him a hug and shut the door. I pressed my back against the wood of my door and slid down to the ground while I ran my hands through my hair.

Today was supposed to be non stressful.

I sighed as I reached for my bag around my shoulder. I reached in and found my cell phone. Once I took it out of my bag I checked and found I had one voicemail. I pressed the button and pressed the phone to my ear.

What I heard made my blood run cold.

"I'll find a way back to him. You'll see."

* * *

**A/N: **_Hello everybody . Please don't kill me._

_I'm sorry for being away for so long and then giving you this crap chapter . I've had some really bad writers block and I just couldn't write it out in words. I finally did it though. I hope you guys like it even though it is short -.-_

_Anyways I have reasons for being away. The holidays, which by the way MERRY VERY LATE CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR, school, my friends, and this show called the X Factor._

_It's a TV show they show in the UK and I watched the 2010 season a month ago and I was hooked to some of the acts. If any of you watched the season and like Matt, Aiden, or One Direction: I LOVE YOU. I WANT TO BE YOUR BESTFRIEND :D_

_Matt and Aiden makes Maiden ;D (you would only get what that is if you watched it)_

_Anyways, I would like to give a big thank you and chapter dedication to my wonderful friend Sophie aka ForeverChannyx :D Without you and your excitedness (that even a word? xD) for this chapter I'd never have completed it! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I love you twin!3 _

_Well, I must get going guys! Next update soon!_

_Lots of love xx_

_-Taylor_


	6. Spiralling Downward

**. Chapter 5 .**

_Spiralling Downward_

**SPOV**

_I looked around to find a crowd of at least a thousand people._

_I blinked and furrowed my eyebrows together before looking down and seeing somebodies hand clutching mine for dear life. I looked next to me to find Chad with a terrified look on his face. I looked around only to find the crowd of people._

_The weird thing was none of them were moving or speaking. They were just staring blankly at Chad and I._

_"Come on Sonny. We have to get out of here!" Chad shouted to me and I raised my eyebrows but followed him as he dragged me through the crowd. As I was dragged along the bodies seemed to press closer and closer almost to a point where I couldn't breathe._

_"What-" I was cut off by a loud shrieking noise. Before I knew it my hand was ripped out of Chad's and he was out sight. I whirled around to see a head of bleach blonde hair coming towards me. I couldn't see the person's face but I knew exactly who it was._

_My breathing became fast as I tried backing up. Instead two people gripped onto my arms and rooted me to place. I struggled and kicked but they wouldn't budge. _

_Soon enough Vanessa came into view. Her skin looked perfect and polished, her hair perfectly curled, and her makeup applied perfectly. And she wasn't alone. She gripped onto Chad no matter how hard he struggled and tried to walk towards me._

_Vanessa smiled evilly at me as a sharp shooting pain hit me in the stomach. I hunched over and screamed as I squeezed my eyes shut willing the pain to go away. It just increased as the seconds went by. It eventually stopped and I looked up at her sweating and panting._

_Just then the two people gripping my arms jerked me backwards and started dragging me away from Vanessa and Chad. "CHAD!" I screamed desperately trying to see him through the crowd of people as I was dragged further._

_"SONNY! Stop it! Let me go-" At that moment the room was pierced with a high pitched scream as I fell to the ground._

I shot up straight in my bed.

My heart was beating as if I sprinted a full marathon, my forehead and back were caked in sweat, and my cheeks were wet as tears streamed from my eyes. I kept hearing Chad's voice screaming out for me.

It was just a dream...right?

I surprised myself as I started sobbing. It seemed so...real. I needed to know Chad was okay. I fumbled for the light switch as my sobs became more frantic. I searched for my bag and dove off my bed once I saw it on the floor.

I reached my hand in and pulled out my phone. My hands were shaking as I dialed the all to familiar number. I bit my lip trying to hold back the sobs as it rang.

After the third ring he picked up. "Sonny?" he asked in a sleepy voice.

I lost it there. "Chad!" I sobbed over the phone. I couldn't control myself as I continued sobbing in relief. He was okay. I was alright. It was just a dream. Vanessa hadn't taken Chad. We were alright.

"Sonny? Sonny! Are you okay?" he babbled on as I continued to sob. I couldn't seem to stop no matter how hard I tried. Eventually Chad said he was driving over to my house no matter how late it was. I agreed and quickly hung up.

By the time Chad got to my house my sobs had died down to whimpers but tears were still streaming down my cheeks. I heard a loud bang as somebody barged through my front door. I looked up to see Chad run into the bedroom.

"Sonny," he sighed in relief and knelt down in front of me. His hands reached for my face and for once I didn't flinch away. His forehead touched mine and he stroked my cheeks with his thumbs wiping the tears away. "What happened, Sonshine?"

I almost smiled at the nickname but I hiccupped and answered. "B-Bad dream. H-Had to m-make sure y-you were a-alright," I stuttered out and closed my eyes trying to relax myself. "C-Couldn't stand l-losing you a-again," I added in almost a whisper.

He gasped a little and looked me in the eyes. He suddenly leaned forward and before I knew it his lips were on mine.

This was the first time he had kissed me since the airport because I hadn't allowed it. I hadn't been ready and I still wasn't but I knew I needed this right now.

So I kissed him back. Our lips moved in synchronization exactly the way they used to two years ago. His hands gripped my face and mine tangled in his blonde hair. Tears were still streaming down my cheeks but it didn't matter. All I could feel was Chad.

A few moments later I slowly pulled back and look him in the eyes. I closed my eyes and leaned against his chest now in a comfortable position.

"I love you, Sonshine," Chad whispered into my ear before I drifted to sleep.

**x**

I cracked my eyes open immediately shielding them from the sunlight coming from the window. I rolled a little to only be stopped. I looked to the side to realize what position I was in. I was laying with my back against Chad's chest on the ground and his arms were wrapped around my waist.

I sighed and pried Chad's arms off of me before going to sit on the bed. I looked at my cell phone and sighed as I saw I had one un-read message.

_Hey. Chad called me and told me what happened._

_What about going to the carnival today? Maybe that will cheer you up._

_-D_

I sighed and smiled at Danielle's thoughtfulness. Maybe that would help me cheer up. I grinned before walking to my closet and quickly slipping on some jeans and a t-shirt. As I went to my bathroom to brush my teeth and fix my hair I heard Chad groan from the bedroom.

I smiled slightly and pulled my hair back into a ponytail before walking out to see Chad sitting against the wall rubbing his eyes. "Morning," I said before walking to my drawers and pulling out one of Chad's old t-shirts. He had given it to me a couple of years ago and I hadn't bothered to give it back.

"Put this on," I said throwing the t-shirt to him. He caught it and raised his eyebrows. "Danielle said we're going to the carnival today. Help me get over the dream." Chad smiled at his sister's thinking.

Once we were ready we hopped into Chad's car and drove to the carnival. As we drove in silence my good mood seemed to dwindle. Because of the dream last night I completely forgot about Vanessa's voice mail.

I shuddered as I thought about it. I couldn't help but think that maybe she would get him back no matter how hard I tried. I mean she was prettier and more perfect then I ever could be. More people liked her and she knew Chad's family better.

She was perfect for him.

I sighed and looked out the window. Suddenly another hand was placed over mine. I looked over to see Chad frowning at me. "Stop thinking whatever you're thinking. We're almost there," he told me and I nodded slightly before going back to looking out the window.

Once we got there we met Danielle out front. We paid for our tickets and then decided to start by walking around some of the stands.

We played a few games and went on a couple of rides. As the day progressed on it grew more and more crowded to the point where there was a crowd everywhere you walked and you had to push through people to be able to walk by.

We were currently walking through a large crowd trying to find a restroom. It grew more and more tighter and I gasped. This was almost exactly like my dream. I gripped Chad's hand tighter. "Chad. Please don't l-let go," I gasped at him. He looked at me and I squeezed my eyes shut. "C-Can't lose you-"

_"SONNY! Stop it! Let me go-"_

I gasped as a part of the dream came back to me. I whirled my head around making sure there was not a head of blonde hair coming towards us. As I looked around I realized a lot of the people were blonde.

_"Come on Sonny. We have to get out of here!"_

I whimpered and tried pulling Chad in the opposite direction. "Have to g-get out of h-here," I stuttered. My head was spinning and it felt like it would explode at any moment. I gripped Chad's hand tighter as the voices around me grew louder.

_"I'll find a way back to him. You'll see."_

"NO!" I screamed as I fell to the ground gripping my head between my hands. I heard people shouting my name but I was to focused on the images of my nightmare flashing behind my closed lids.

I opened my eyes to see Chad saying something frantically that I couldn't hear as he bent down to me. "I-I can't l-lose you-"

And before I could finish my sentence everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: **_Hello everybody :)_

_Pretty dramatic chapter, huh? I hope you guys liked it. Oddly enough I came up with this chapter in my math class xD_

_Anyways, this chapter wasn't on time but it wasn't as late as usual. This might have been up earlier if I hadn't been watching Danny Phantom all week. __I loved that show. And I just started watching the ones I missed ahaha._

_A few days ago I made another SWAC one-shot titled _Stay With Me _and I would really appreciate it if you guys read and reviewed? I want to know how I did on it :)_

_This chapter is dedicated to Ashleigh111 for making me laugh by calling Vanessa a certain name ;D Thanks for your review!_

_Anyways, can you guys please review? I'm not getting that many anymore and I'm afraid I've lost some readers. I want to know that you guys are still reading! Plus, we're almost to the 100 mark :D_

_Also, please go do me a favor and read my best friend's (ForeverChannyx) story _Mommy Jeans. _Go read NOW ;D_

_Next update will be soon (before the end of this month) because I already know what I'm putting in the next chapter. It is a VERY important chapter._

_And pleeeeeeaaaaassseee go vote on my poll. I NEED ANSWERS :D_

_Lots of love xx_

_-Taylor_


	7. The Ugly Truth

**. Chapter 6 .**

_The Ugly Truth_

**SPOV**

I groaned as I felt the sunlight piercing my eyelids. I rolled over before realizing I was actually laying down. My eyes sprung open and I shot into a sitting position.

_What…? _I looked around in confusion. I had absolutely no idea where I was. I also had no recollection on how I got here. The room had plain blue walls and the bed sheets were a darker shade of the color. There was a TV in one corner of the room and a desk with a computer in the other. I looked to the side of the bed and on the night stand was a picture.

I scrunched my eyebrows together and picked the picture up. I suddenly realized I was in Chad's room at his house as I looked at the picture. It was of him, Danielle, and I. We were all standing in front of the Statue of Liberty. It was when we had gone to New York for a short get away after Mackenzie Falls and So Random had ran their last seasons.

I sighed as the memories of the previous day all came rushing back to me. The dream. Going to the carnival. The crowd. Hyperventilating. Screaming. And then finally blacking out in front of that crowd of people and Chad and Danielle.

I shook my head and sighed again. What had gotten into me lately? I was acting so weak; like anything could hurt me. I used to be so stronge. Nothing put me in a bad mood. Nothing knocked me down. And now it was like one word or sentence could send my whole world tumbling down around me.

"Sonny." I whipped my head up to find Chad walking in. He looked relieved. "Sonny," he repeated as he sat down on the edge of the bed. He didn't come any closer. He was acting almost… cautious. "How are you?" he whispered.

I shrugged and then scooted closer to him. He immediately opened his arms for me and I fell into them. I didn't need anything in the world right now. I didn't need Danielle reassuring me. I didn't need Chad lying to me how everything would be alright. Because it wouldn't be alright and he knew that. I just needed his arms around me.

He sighed and pulled away a little to smile at me slightly. "Now, do you mind telling me what that scene was at the carnival?"

I sighed before nodding. "It all started with a dream," I whispered. He nodded urging me to continue. That part he knew about.

I told him everything. I told him about the phone call I had gotten the night before the dream. I told him every single detail about the dream. I told him about the flashes at the carnival. I told him my fear of Vanessa. I told him _everything_.

When I was finished talking I slumped back onto the bed. Chad sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair a few times. When I was sure his hair would start to fall out he stopped and looked at me. His face crumbled and he held out his arms yet again. I threw myself into them trying to hold back sobs. "I'm sorry Sonny."

I took a deep breathe and looked into his sapphire blue eyes. "I need the truth, Chad." When he raised his eyebrows I sighed and looked down at my fidgeting fingers. "I need the truth about why you told Tween Weekly you didn't know who I was. I need the truth on why you didn't come back sooner."

"Sonny, I can't-"

"Dammit, Chad! I'm so tired of these excuses! I've waited for the truth and now I'm out of patience. You told me you'd tell me when you were ready so I waited. Well you know what? I've waited long enough. I'm ready to know."

Chad looked stunned and slightly scared at my outburst. I crossed my arms and gave him an expectant look. He sighed before looking out the window. "Well, you know how scary Vanessa can be? Well she's also scarily possessive."

I nodded and he continued with his explanation. "When we got to England she somehow found me. I was shocked. I hadn't seen her in more than ten years. I barley even recognized her! She dragged me to some coffee place around the corner and started talking to me."

"She mentioned you and I was all ears. She said that if I didn't… date her, she would tell horrible things to the paparazzi or Tween Weekly about you. At first I didn't believe her so she called them and was about to start talking when I agreed to it."

My eyes were wide and my mouth was hanging open. It still didn't explain why he said he didn't know me. "But why did you say-"

"I'm getting to that," he said holding out a hand. I sighed and waited patiently for the rest of his confession. "A while later she told me that she wanted you to feel miserable. I was about to tell her it was over until she reminded me of what she could do. That's when she told me to say it."

He took a deep breathe and squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fists together. I sighed and looked down as he started talking again. I didn't know if I wanted to hear anymore of his confession. "She told me to act as if you never existed. I wanted to badly to not do it. I wanted to come back and hold you. But she wouldn't have that."

"So I went along with her horrible plan. And it was working in her favor. I hated every moment of it. I almost slipped up and screamed about how I could never love anybody but you. That you were my entire world. You still are."

I blushed at that and smiled slightly. But then I frowned as I realized there was still more he wanted to tell me. "And then you said you didn't know me," he whispered. I cringed as he squeezed his eyes shut before opening them again. "It was the worst feeling in the world."

"I wanted to stop the plan then and there. But Vanessa still threatened me. I called Danielle tons of times when I was alone. I asked and asked about you but Danielle wouldn't let me talk to you. I heard you were miserable. I just wanted to hold you and tell you how sorry I was. How none of it meant anything."

He sighed once more before finishing. "I told Vanessa it was over and I was flying back to California. The strange thing was she didn't put up a fight this time. She just vowed she'd find a way back to me. And that's when I flew back here and found you at the airport courtesy of Danielle."

I sat in silence for what seemed years. All of it was part of Vanessa's big plan to win Chad over. All of it. Chad didn't mean any of it. He still loved me. So why did I still feel so empty?

"I… I need some privacy to think some things through."

Chad nodded and got up. He sighed and leaned down to kiss my forehead before walking out of the room and quietly shutting the door behind him. I groaned and fell back again the pillows closing my eyes.

What had I gotten myself into?

**x**

Why?

That was the one question swirling around my mind. It had been for the past hour. I knew Chad wanted to talk to me. I knew that but I wouldn't let him come up. I needed to think some things through. I didn't know what to think about though.

I knew he still loved me. That was a fact that anybody could tell me. What I didn't get was why he hadn't warned me before hand so I didn't experience so much heart break. I sighed and gazed up at the ceiling. I was so confused and I had absolutely no clue what I was doing.

Just then I heard the door creak open. I looked up to find Chad walking towards me. When he reached the bed he sat down and smiled slightly at me. "Why?" I asked him sitting up. I wasn't going to beat around the bush. "Why didn't you tell me before hand?"

He sighed and took my hand. He looked down as he played with my fingers. "I told you Sonny. If I talked with you and she found out she would have gone ahead and told Tween Weekly those horrible things that aren't even true!"

I sighed and slowly slipped my hand out of his. His face looked pained and I looked out the window. "Chad, you still could of called Danielle or something. She would have told me and passed the message on." At that he was silent. I sighed and looked him straight in the eyes. "Why didn't you do that?"

He sighed. "I don't know Sonny."

I sighed and squeezed my eyes shut. _Why?_ Surely he knew how much heart break I went through. It was one of the worst times in my life. "I need some… time," I said getting up from the bed and exiting the room.

"Sonny! You know I still love you!" Chad shouted as I walked down the stairs and slipped my shoes on. As I grasped the handle to the front door he stood there looking desperate. I knew this was hurting him. I just needed him to feel some of the pain I felt.

"I'm not breaking up with you. I just need time to think," I whispered as I opened the door. I ran out of it and down Chad's drive way.

What had I just done?

* * *

**A/N: **_Hi everybody :D I hope you all enjoyed this chapter because I wrote most of it at midnight. I have no clue how my writing is so good at midnight._

_Anyways, you guys FINALLY got your truth you were waiting for! I hope that explains it all._

_Well please vote on my poll. Also, please review! I'm only 8 away from 100! I'm so happy! Thank you everybody :)_

_P.S. The next chapter is the reason for the T on this story. It involves some alcohol. Nothing to bad._

_Lots of love xx_

_-Taylor_


	8. I Fall, I Falter

**. Chapter 7 .**

_I Fall, I Falter_

**SPOV**

I ran as hard as I could.

I had no clue to where I was headed. I just ran. The ice cold wind whipping through my hair calmed me down some. It proved to me that none of this was a dream. I was in reality and it was all unfolding in front of me. For the better or worse.

I understood why Chad had done it.

What I didn't understand was why he couldn't have warned me. There had to have been a time where he was alone and could easily phoned me. He could have warned me. Explained everything. Why he hadn't called. Why it felt like he was forgetting me. _Why_ it felt like he didn't love me.

It was too late to take any of it back.

I didn't realize I was crying until I reached up to wipe my face and I felt the tears. I choked back a sob and kept running.

When it felt like forever, I stopped running. I looked up to figure out my surroundings. I was in front of a run down building with a neon sign on the dusty window. I squinted to find a sign that read "21 and over only" in peeling red paint.

My brain clicked as I realized where I was. I had ran so far as to downtown and I was at the local bar. I sighed before looking around to make sure there were no paparazzi watching me. I wasn't worrying about my age because I was of age. I just didn't feel like dealing with anybody trying to bud into my personal life at the moment.

The smell hit me like a wrecking ball as I pushed the door open. The room was dark, lit up only by a couple neon lights here and there. It smelled of cigarettes and something bitter I couldn't put my finger on. Most of the occupants were men sitting around tables and the few ladys were all up at the bar.

My eyes shifted as I saw many of the men watching me. I watched my feet as I walked up to the bar and slowly took a seat. I didn't look up until I heard somebody clear their throat. My head whipped up and I met the eyes of a lady about my age.

I smiled sheepishly and she smiled back. "What would you like?" she asked me nicely. I cleared my throat and opened my mouth to respond. I never really drank unless it was a little champagne at parties and I had never gotten drunk in my life.

"Whatever."

But I knew I needed this. I had been going through so much pain and heart break for two years now. I needed a break. Just a time to stop hurting and know what it felt like to not hurt anymore. To be numb for at least a while.

The bar tender smiled sympathetically at me before filling a glass with a golden liquid. She sighed before pushing it over to me. I tried to smile but it probably looked pained. I looked down into the glass before picking it up and bringing it to my lips.

As soon as the drink hit my tongue I gagged. I didn't spit it out but I struggled to swallow it down. My throat stung and my eyes watered. I took a deep breathe after swallowing the drink. It tasted bitter and had an edge to it.

Although it brought a bad taste at first it then soothed me. I sighed and put my lips back to the glass and downed the rest. Once I had finished the glass I slammed it back to the table. The bar tender smiled and slid another glass across the bar to me. I smiled at her and put the glass to my lips again.

I was in for a long night.

**x**

About an hour later I couldn't look at anything without the room spinning.

I didn't remember how much alcohol I had consumed but I assumed it wasn't a very healthy amount. "Ugh," I groaned as my head pounded. I wobbled to the door of the bar and opened it. The cold air hit me and I almost choked at how refreshing it was.

A minute later I was sitting on the ground with my back up against the building and my head in my hands. I knew even though I didn't drive there I was in no shape at all to get home alone. And there was only one person that would help me.

As much as I didn't want anything to do with Chad at the moment, I needed somebody to come and take me home. I sighed before shakily pulling out my cell phone and sending a text to Danielle which I was sure was almost unreadable.

Just as I pressed send I heard a crash from close by. I whipped my head around, it throbbing with the pain of the headache I had. The crash had sounded like somebody smashing a glass bottle. "Hello?" I slurred into the dark.

When no reply came I sighed and turned to look down the deserted street. It was odd for the street to not be busy on a Saturday night. It seemed to make the sound of the glass even creepier.

"Sonny."

I gasped and turned. I had barely enough time to see the flash of blonde hair before there was a sharp pain in my head and all I saw was black.

**CPOV**

"Dammit!" I groaned banging my hand against the doorway of my house.

I had just watched Sonny run away from my house in her haste. I felt immesnely guilty. Not only about now, about everything.

Everything I had put her through in the past two years. What I should have done to help. How I should have followed my heart and just came back earlier. How I never should have accepted the movie or TV show offer in England.

If I could turn back time I would do it in the blink of an eye. Anything in the world to have things go back to normal.

I ran my hands through my hair and groaned, pounding the doorway once again. Sonny had told me that she wasn't breaking up with me. But I couldn't help but get this bad feeling. Like something worse was going to happen.

I sighed and walked back into the house. I saw Danielle standing there with her arms crossed across her chest and her eyebrow raised. I groaned and motioned for her to follow me into the sitting room so I could explain what had happened.

I sighed before sitting down and telling her everything. By the time I was done explaining she had a solemn look on her face. "At least you finally told her the truth," Danielle said before getting up from the couch and walking into the kitchen.

I trailed behind her thinking about Sonny. Where was she now? Was she being safe? And the most important one: Was she okay?

"Oh gosh," Danielle gasped as she was looking at her cell phone screen. I raised my eyebrow and walked around the table to read over her shoulder. It was a text message from Sonny. And it looked like she was drunk.

"If she can barely text me then I bet she most definetely get home. Come on, we're going to pick her up." I immediately rushed to put my shoes on and bounded out of the door to my car as Danielle trailed behind me.

When Danielle and I reached the bar I jumped out of the car as soon as it was stopped. I rushed inside but found no sight of her. I started to panic slightly as I saw that she wasn't outside either.

"Oh no. Chad!" I heard Danielle yell in a terrified voice. I rushed over to where she was crouched down on the ground and looked at what she was holding. My blood ran cold.

It was a single piece of paper that read "HELP!"

"NO!"

* * *

**A/N: **_Erm... hi? Well, this stories plot took a whole different direction then I originally planned. Also, sorry if this chapter is confusing. Everything will be explained in the next._

_Yeah, um about the update... really sorry. There's really no excuse except for the fact that I've been super busy and just a little to lazy. Just be happy that I put this up. It almost didn't get up with my dad yelling at me to go to sleep -_-_

_And because I'm leaving for Florida tomorrow morning! Disney World and Wizarding World of Harry Potter. SO EXCITED!_

_So, I need to get off. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I'll edit the chapter later. Leave me a review please :D_

_Also, thank you guys so much! We have officially reached 100 reviews!_

_P.S. is anybody else really pissed about The Hunger Games cast?_

_-Taylor_


	9. Breakeven

**. Chapter 8 .**

_Breakeven_

**SPOV**

I coughed and spluttered as my eyes shot open.

My heart was racing and I had broke out into a cold sweat. I took in my surrounding as I tried to calm down my thundering heart.

I was in a small room with only one window. From what I could tell it was early morning because sunlight was just spilling into the room. I was laying on a couch and there was a table to my right that had my cell phone laying on it.

I knitted my eyebrows together and walked towards the closed door. When I tried opening it I realized it was locked from the other side. I whimpered and went to go and pick up my phone. Wherever I was, it wasn't a good place and I needed to get out _now_.

My phone wouldn't turn on. I frowned and turned it over only to see the battery was gone. "Dammit," I muttered and set it back down on the table. "Where the heck am I?" And that's when the memory came rushing back.

_"Sonny."_

I gasped and squeezed my eyes shut. The memory was hazy because I was drunk but it was definitely real and there. I opened my eyes again and then frantically tried searching for _some _way to get out. I knew where I was now and I was in big trouble if I didn't find a way out soon.

"I wouldn't try that."

The voice spoke as I tried to unlock the window. I whipped around to find Vanessa standing at the door with a smirk on her face. "About time you came around. Nasty hangover, huh?" she said the smirk still in place.

Now that I realize it I did have a pounding headache, my mouth tasted dry, and my stomach wouldn't stop churning. "Why?" I said my voice cracking. "Why are you doing this?" I screamed at her as I sat back down and put my head in my hands.

She just laughed. She laughed and laughed. "Well, isn't it obvious Sonny? Wouldn't any normal person would want their soul mate back?"

I just bit my lip and whispered under my breathe. "Yeah, but you're crazy."

She suddenly stopped laughing. I looked up at her fear in my eyes. Had she heard what I said? I swallowed as she came closer. She leaned down and looked me directly in the eyes the smirk now back on her face. "I'm gonna make this simple, alright?"

I nodded quickly.

"Now, I will let you go if you tell Chad the truth," she said before sitting down in the seat across the small room. I knitted my eyebrows together and stared at my hands. The truth? About what?

As if reading my mind, Vanessa chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Your feelings."

"My feelings? I love him."

Vanessa laughed before rolling her eyes and smirking at me with a devilish glint in her eyes. "I know that. But, I want you to convince him you don't. Like he did to you."

Tears welled up in my eyes at the memory. It was all the girl across from me's fault. She's the one that made him do it and now she's forcing me to do the same. "I'll never do it. Chad knows I love-"

She just giggled. "That's the only way I'm letting you out of here." I swallowed and looked down at my hands. Just as I was slowly letting Chad back in it all had to go to ruins again. We were almost back to being normal again.

"Or, you know, I could always threaten to hurt him or Danielle-"

My head whipped up and I frowned and clenched my fists together. "Don't you dare touch them," I whispered in a menacing voice. Vanessa smirked and folded her hands. She knew she had me cornered and I had no way out.

"You know Sonny, I never planned to hurt you. But if it's what it takes for you-"

I took a deep breathe as the tears rolled down my cheeks. "I'll do it." I sighed and looked up at Vanessa. I had never hated anybody more than I had ever hated her. "I'll do it! Are you happy?" I all but sobbed at her.

Vanessa smirked and reached for my cell phone pulling the battery out of her pocket. "Good girl."

**x**

**CPOV**

"Where is she?" I screamed into the darkness. I looked out into the sky to see the sun rising.

Danielle and I had been searching all over Los Angeles for hours now. When I saw that paper my heart had fallen to my stomach and I could do nothing else but worry about where Sonny could be right at this moment.

None of this would be happening if I hadn't let her run out of my house. If I hadn't let her go when I went to England. If I hadn't listened to Vanessa. If I had just came back to California earlier.

It was all my fault. Everything was my fault.

And now Sonny was somewhere with some crazy person and I didn't know if she was okay or not. She could be fatally injured for all I knew!

"This is all my fault," I whispered as I buried my face in my hands. I heard a sigh and suddenly Danielle's hand was on my shoulder. I turned around and brought my little sister in for a hug as she patted me on the back.

Danielle sighed before pulling away and smiling slightly up at me. "No. Don't blame this all on yourself. The reason any of this stuff happened in the past two years is all Vanessa's fault. Not yours. Not at all."

Vanessa.

_Vanessa._

"Shit!" I cussed and then threw my head back and looking back up at the sky. "Shit, shit, _shit_." I said as I started to pace. Danielle was standing there with a confused look on her face. She had no idea about what had just came to my mind.

It was Vanessa. That's who Sonny was with. There was no other possibility. Everybody in the world loved Sonny. Everybody except Vanessa. Nobody would ever want to hurt her or take her. Except for Vanessa.

"Chad? Chad!" Danielle yelled as I took off running. She followed close behind me. Once I reached where my car was parked I jumped in as Danielle got in quickly. I started the car and quickly hit the gas, tearing out of the parking lot in my haste.

"Chad! Talk to me! Where the heck are we headed?"

I sighed and gripped the steering wheel tighter. "It's Vanessa. There's nobody else that would do that. She's with Vanessa, Dani!" I said screaming her old nickname I hadn't used since I was about five years old. "We have to find her!" I said getting a little hysteric.

I knew what Vanessa was capable of and it wasn't good at all.

Danielle sighed and I saw her run her hands through her hair. "Okay, Chad. We need to calm down. Pull into this empty parking lot and we'll figure something out." I groaned and quickly followed what she told me to do.

"We need to find out where Vanessa is staying-"

She was cut off with a loud ringing. Danielle quickly pulled out her cell phone and her eyes widened at the screen name. She quickly shoved it in my face and I squinted at the name and number flashing on the screen.

'Sonny' the screen read. I ripped the phone out of her hand and quickly pressed the answer button. "Sonny!" I screamed down the phone and heard some shuffling in the backround. She was calling me. She was okay.

"Chad," I heard her whisper in a constricted voice. I swallowed and waited for her to continue talking. "Chad, I need you to stop looking for me." That shocked me. I knitted my eyebrows together and opened my mouth to speak.

"But, why-"

Sonny sighed and I swear I heard a muffled sob on the other line. "Because. I don't want you to find me. I don't need you to find me because I _don't _need you."

My mouth dropped open in shock. Why was she saying stuff like this? I knew our relationship wasn't perfect but I didn't think it was this bad. "What? Why? Sonny I'm worried. I love you so much and-"

The next thing that came from the other line broke my heart into millions of pieces. It had me gasping and dropping the phone into my lap, tears immediately pooling in my eyes.

"I don't love you."

* * *

**A/N: **_Hello my lovely readers!_

_Thank god I got this up! My exams start tomorrow and I won't be online much. So I knew I needed to update today! Also, I'm sorry for the shortness. Bare with me please._

_I hope you guys liked this chapter... don't hurt me too much?_

_Anyways, my last update was the night before I went to Florida. Disney World was amazing and WWoHP was just ldskgjfdjhgkjfd NO WORDS. BEST FREAKING DAY OF MY LIFE._

_Well I'm gonna cut this note short. I must get going. Please review? The next chapter will be up soon. ONLY 5 MORE WEEKS TILL SUMMER._

_P.S. If any of you read iCarly I recently wrote a one-shot for iOMG called _Eyes Wide Open. _Check it out please?_

_Lots of love xx_

_-Taylor_


	10. If You Love Someone

**. Chapter 9 .**

_If You Love Someone_

**SPOV**

_"I don't love you."_

As soon as the words left my mouth I immediately regretted it. They were nowhere near the truth. But for Chad and mines safety, it had to be done. I couldn't tell him that. No. I just hoped one day in the future he would understand why I did it.

I bit my tongue and squeezed my eyes shut to resist the tears and wretched sobs that were threatening to break through. I had to keep calm until Chad hung up. He couldn't know I was lying. It would ruin everything.

After what felt like years I heard Chad take a shuddering breath on the other line. "W-What?" He had obviously started crying. This made it all harder. "B-But just the other day... y-you... I d-don't understand!" Chad burst out.

I sighed and then prepared to break his heart even more. "It's so simple though, Chad! I. Don't. Love. You," I said through gritted teeth as a tear rolled down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away though. I was not losing control. Not when I was so close to convincing Chad.

"S-Sonny please. Don't d-do this to m-me."

I let out a silent sob but then covered it up with a cough. He sounded so broken. Shattered. I couldn't believe I was actually doing this. This had to be the hardest thing I had done in my entire life. "Just... we're over. Goodbye Chad," I whispered before hanging up, his protests still ringing in my ears.

I let the tears fall freely as I looked up at Vanessa. She had the biggest smile on her face. There was nobody I had ever wanted to punch more in my life at that moment. I frowned and clenched my fists together.

"Well, I did it! Are you happy?" When she giggled I squeezed my eyes shut quickly and then looked back up at her. "Are you going to let me leave now? I did what you wanted, you can have him. Just don't hurt him."

Vanessa smiled and rolled her eyes. "I'll let you out... if I feel like it." My mouth dropped open as she laughed and walked out of the room locking it behind her.

Why couldn't she just leave me be so I could wallow in my own misery alone?

**x**

After about two hours, Vanessa walked back into the room. I wouldn't lift my head from my knees until Vanessa grabbed my chin and jerked my head back. Her face was inches from mine and her teeth were clenched.

"I'm going to be nice now and let you go," she said and I just rolled my eyes. This seemed to make her even more mad because she slapped me across the face. I swallowed down my tears as I turned back to look at her.

She took a deep breathe before smiling tightly and stepping back. "I'm going to tell you the rules. Don't talk to Chad or Danielle. If you do, I'll find out." And with that she left me there the door wide open.

I grabbed my phone and rushed out of the room and out the front door. As soon as I felt the fresh air I took eager gulps of it. I was free. Free from Vanessa. I was out of it. Away from her.

The more that I thought about it though, I still wasn't free. I was still trapped in her little plan.

About an hour later I found myself back at my small apartment. I was curled up on the ground with a picture frame clutched in my hand so tightly my knuckles were turning white. It was taken about three years ago. The day that So Random had ended.

It was taken when Chad and I weren't aware somebody was actually snapping a picture of us. He was giving me a piggy back ride and we were both looking at each other and cracking up. I frowned and sighed before throwing the picture frame onto my bed.

As I sat there all my amazing memories came rushing back. Every single one that meant something to me. Our one year anniversary. Going to the fair. The day our shows had ended. My twentieth birthday party.

One memory in particular stood out the most. It had happened about two years ago, three weeks before Chad had left for England. We were curled up on my couch in my apartment and we had just got done watching a cute children's movie.

One line had stuck out in particular to me.

_"I love you," I whispered as I buried my face in his neck. I felt him smirk._

_"I love you more."_

_I just smiled. "I love you most."_

I frowned as the tears started rolling down my cheeks again. I had felt like he would never leave me in that moment. That he meant the words with all his heart. That he would never let go of me. That he would never leave me even in my darkest hour.

And he had stood true to it. Well, most of it.

I sighed as I clenched my fists and looked back up at another picture I had hung on my wall. I furrowed my eyebrows and then got up off the floor and walked closer so I could see it clearer.

It was a picture of Lucy and I. I had gone to Wisconsin a month after So Random had ended so I could celebrate with my family and visit my best friend. My mom had moved back to Wisconsin a month before because I was then old enough to take care of myself.

An idea came to mind and I sighed as I realized the desperate feeling it brought along with it. It was the best thing to do. I could move on.

I picked up my cell phone and dialed the all to familiar number. When she picked up on the second ring a sad smile came to my face as more tears rolled down my cheeks as I took a deep breathe before speaking.

"Mom?"

**x**

The overwhelming thought of leaving this place so full of memories had me slamming my clothes into a suitcase as fast as I could manage.

Staying here just meant more trouble. It would be hard to try and stay away from Chad and Danielle because I knew both of them would try to talk to me, ask me what happened. It also felt like I was choking. Choking on all the bad memories that were surrounded around this place. I needed out.

As soon as I was finished I rushed out of my apartment my bag in one hand and the picture clutched in the other.

When I reached the airport I rushed to my gate. Getting out of here faster meant no more pain. Getting out of here faster meant no confrontations. Getting out of here faster meant a fresh start no matter how much it hurt.

When I reached my gate I looked back one more time. I was leaving everything back. Everything I had come to know for a while now. The love of my life.

I sighed and bit my tongue as I took out my cell phone and sending a message before turning it off and walking up to board my plane along with all the other nice looking passengers. It was time.

I was going home.

* * *

**A/N: **_HI EVERYBODY!_

_Umm... this chapter is kind of a filler if you haven't noticed how crappy and short it is... er sorry about that. I would add Chad's POV but it would ruin the mood so I'm saving it for the next chapter._

_Anyways, lately I've been in the total Disney mood. It started by watching my all time fav Disney movie, Peter Pan, and then I started watching all my old favs like The Little Mermaid and Tarzan. And I recently watched Tangled and lfdskgjhkl;fjdh IT WAS THE MOST ADORABLE MOVIE EVER._

_So if you've noticed I DO NOT own the line "I love you. I love you more. I love you most." If you've seen Tangled. I'm just in love with that movie. I only saw it the first time last week and I've already watched it six times._

_Well, I hope you guys liked the chapter! Exams are finished which means three more weeks of school which means summer which means faster updates!_

_Please review!_

_Lots of love xx_

_-Taylor _


	11. Torn

**. Chapter 10 .**

_Torn_

**CPOV**

_"I don't love you."_

I don't love you.

I _don't_ love you.

No matter how many times I repeated it again and again in my mind, the words just wouldn't connect. They sounded completely foreign coming from Sonny's mouth. They didn't sound right. And they hurt. They hurt a lot.

"W-What?" I stuttered out as the uncontrollable tears started to run down my cheeks. "B-But just the other day... y-you... I d-don't understand!" I burst out.

I really had no idea why this was happening. Sonny had seemed fine. She had been acting like nothing was wrong just a few days back. And now suddenly it had all changed and escalated into this?

A part of me suspected it was Vanessa's doing. But at the same time, Sonny would never do anything like that to me... right?

No. She wouldn't. I knew I had hurt her when I had done this to her. And deep down I knew she wasn't that cruel. She would never do that to me.

I hoped.

"It's so simple though Chad! I. Don't. Love. You."

I had another sharp intake of breathe. I clutched the phone so hard that I was surprised that it hadn't broken in my hand yet. I bit my tongue until I tasted blood. I would not, _could_ not let her know how much this was breaking me. Although, I had a feeling she already did.

I heard shuffling on the other line. I let a few tears slide down my cheeks before trying one last time. I didn't really care how pathetic I sounded at the moment. Sonny always came first. "S-Sonny please. Don't d-do this to m-me."

I heard her cough on the other line. "Just... we're over. Goodbye Chad." And then the line went dead.

I collapsed into a chair and threw my cell phone to the ground. I heard an audible crack but I could have honestly cared less right then. My world was coming apart right before my eyes. Nothing was supposed to happen like this.

I knew I was heartbroken. But I was also pissed.

How could she put me through that worry and then just call me and break it off with me? Why did she think I wasn't going to worry about her? How could she _possibly_ even think I'd be alright after the things she just said to me? I just didn't get it.

"Chad," I heard Danielle murmur as she crouched down next to me. I squeezed my eyes shut tighter as a sob broke through. The tears were rolling heavy and fast now. Suddenly, my self control just crumbled and I was a sobbing and screaming mess.

I cried and cried. I hadn't cried this much since my grandmother had died when I was eight. Eventually I lifted my head and wiped a hand under my nose. Danielle was still standing there. She had a sympathetic look that almost had me breaking down again.

A few moments later I heaved a shaky sigh and stood up from my place in the chair. I looked at Danielle and shook my head, more tears falling. I slowly and painfully walked up the stairs up to my bedroom.

As soon as I reached my room I collapsed onto my bed and fell into a dark oblivion.

**x**

I woke up about three hours later. My phone that was resting on my night stand was vibrating and casting a bright light directly into my face. I squinted before grunting and snatching the phone up.

I raised my eyebrows at the signal that I had one new message. I pressed a few buttons and the message was there.

_Please, don't come looking for me._

_-S_

I squeezed my eyes shut as everything that happened earlier came rushing back. Oh. That's right. I had just gotten my heart broken into a million pieces.

I sighed and turned over in my bed as a knock sounded at my door. I groaned as the knock sounded again few seconds later. "Go away!" I yelled, it being muffled by the pillow my face was buried in. Despite my protests my door was opened and my light was flicked on.

I heard a sigh. "Chad." I groaned and rolled around so I could face Danielle. I squinted my eyes at the blinding light. "I... what happened?" she asked quietly as she sat on the edge of my bed.

"Dan. I really don't want to-"

She held a hand up and looked at me with a concerned look on her face. "Did she...?" she left the question hanging and for that I was grateful. Just hearing the words 'broke up' brought an ache to my chest and I really didn't feel like doing anything or feeling anything at all at the moment.

I nodded.

She gasped and quickly stood up from her place on the edge of my bed. "Chad. I'm so so-"

I squeezed my eyes shut and clenched my fists. "Stop. I d-don't need anybody's sympathy," I sighed as another tear rolled down my cheek. I hated it. I hated myself for feeling so freaking vulnerable. I always kept my walls built around for a reason.

"It hurts. It hurts so freaking _much_. It's like there's a giant gaping hole in my chest and I'm screaming and nobody can hear me. I love her. I love her _so _much. I have since the first day I met her. And I really don't think that's changing anytime soon."

Danielle sighed and opened her mouth to continue talking before I stopped her by turning away and throwing my covers over my body again. "So if you could just please give me some time alone."

I heard a sigh before my light flicked off. "Love you Chaddy Bear."

I smiled sadly at the old nickname and sighed before closing my eyes as I heard my door shut. "Love you too Dan Dan."

**x**

**DPOV**

I had to do something.

I couldn't stand seeing my brother like this. He looked so miserable and it didn't even happen more than five hours ago. How could Sonny do this? I thought that after everything that happened to Chad and her, nothing would come between them ever again.

Well, I was wrong.

I groaned and buried my head in my hands as I sunk back onto my bed inside my room. A few moments later I gasped as an idea popped into my head. I shot up from my place and quickly grabbed my cell phone, sending a quick text message.

I quickly pulled on a jacket, grabbed my keys, and rushed out the door and to my car. As soon as I was inside and driving down the road I let myself relax. At least Chad wouldn't know I was gone or I was up to something.

As soon as I reached the coffee shop I rushed inside and ordered a latte before sitting down at a small table. It was late so there were only about three other people in the shop. The particular person I was waiting for wasn't there yet.

A few moments later I heard a chime signaling somebody had walked into the shop. My head shot up and my eyes locked with hers. Thank god she decided to actually come.

"Hey," I said quietly as I stood up and gave her a hug. She smiled back sadly before sitting down across from me and tracing a pattern on the table with her finger. It was quiet for another moment before I cleared my throat and explained everything that had happened to escalate to this.

By the end of my explanation she looked shell shocked. I sighed and sunk back into my chair after a few minutes of silence. "Wow," she sighed before looking up at me with a concerned look. "They were perfectly fine the last time I saw them."

I laughed a little bitterly. "Well, that was about three years ago wasn't it?"

She sighed sadly and then nodded solemnly. "And this is where you come in," I said quietly and her eyes lit up. She smiled and leaned forward before speaking in a low voice.

"Well, Tawni Hart _is_ the best at fixing relationships."

* * *

**A/N: **_Wooo! Another chapter._

_Uhm... yeah this was a little crap. Sorry._

_I wanted to get another chapter up because the next few weeks will be a little busy. Next week is my last week of school and my school has so much planned for us that there will be no time for writing. And the week immediately after swim team is starting for the summer._

_A sidenote, I've recently fell in love with Glee and HELLO it's kind of the best show ever. And, you know, Darren Criss and Chris Colfer are kind of the most amazing human beings ever (I ship Klaine HARD) So I might be writing a Klaine one-shot or story soon ;D_

_I'm currently spending my Friday night watching A Very Potter Musical which is the most amazing thing ever and listening to Glee music. LIVIN THE LYF._

_Anyways, please review and tell me if you liked this short/crappy chapter!_

_And if the world does really end tomorrow (which I seriously doubt) I love you all!_

_Lots of love xx_

_-Taylor_


	12. Anywhere But Here

**. Chapter 11 .**

_Anywhere But Here_

**SPOV**

"Mom?"

I had just reached my mother's house back in Wisconsin. It was late at night, about eleven thirty to be exact, and all the lights were off in the kitchen and living room. I could barely hear the whirring noise coming from upstairs indicating my mom's fan was on and she was probably asleep in her bed with David.

About a year after my mother had moved back to Wisconsin, she had met a single man her age who had lost his wife in a car crash just as I had lost my father to a drunk driver. They had hit it off immediately, and about a year later were happily married.

I sighed as I crept from the entryway to the kitchen. There were windows that looked out into the dark night right above the sink. The faint light from the clock on the stove reflected off the glass and showed my reflection.

I looked like a complete train wreck.

My hair was up in a hastily made bun, my eyes had dark bags underneath them, and my clothes were a wrinkled mess. Not to mention, my eyes looked void of all emotion. They were just brown pools of emptiness. That certain spark had gone out long ago.

Suddenly, everything that had happened in the past twenty-four hours came rushing back to the front of my mind. I whimpered before gripping the counter and sliding down to my knees. My eyes squeezed shut as my hands started to shake uncontrollably. I tried to stop the horrible whimpering noises I was making all to no avail.

I wanted, no, _needed_ to call Chad or Danielle or just somebody. Somebody who knew what I was going through. But I knew I couldn't do that. Not if I was currently trying to leave it all behind and just forget about it.

At that moment, that seemed like the most impossible and unreachable thing ever.

I let the tears fall as I buried my head in my hands. After a few minutes, I heard a barely audible creek from upstairs. I whipped my head up to hear footsteps. I quickly wiped underneath my nose as my mother came into view clad in only pajamas.

"Sonny?" she asked in a groggy and awe like voice.

I cracked a sad smile as more tears rolled down my cheeks. "Hi mom."

**x**

About a half an hour later I was sat across the kitchen table from my mother with a mug of hot chocolate clutched in my hands. The light from the kitchen cast a dim glow around us and I could see my mother much clearly. She didn't look much different from when I last saw her.

She sighed before looking up at me, her eyebrows raised in question. "Sonny, I knew you were coming. I just didn't think you'd be here this soon," she said resting her palms on the table top.

I chuckled bitterly before taking a sip from my mug. It was silent for a few moments before I sighed and looked down at my hands clasped around the mug. "I took the soonest flight out of there. I couldn't stay any longer... I just... I couldn't do it." I took a deep breathe before continuing. "I just needed out."

My mother nodded in understanding. "Would you like to talk-"

I held up a hand to stop her. I stood up from my place at the table and took my mug to the sink to wash out before putting it away. "I'd rather not." Nobody could know about Vanessa's plan.

"But, Sonny-"

I slammed my hand down on the counter top as my eyes squeezed shut. "Mom! Stop it! I don't want to talk about and I probably never will!" I yelled out. A few moments of deathly silence followed after and I furiously scrubbed underneath my eyes to stop the tears from coming. I was sick and tired of crying.

Another minute of silence passed before I heard my mother get up and out of her chair. I soon felt her lay a hand on my shoulder and heard her quiet voice. "I think you need help though."

That set me off. I clenched my fists and shrugged her off before stomping out of the kitchen and down the hall to where I knew my bedroom was. I threw the door open and stumbled through the dark room before I hit my knee against the bed.

I winced before collapsing and curling up into a ball. I knew my mom wanted the best for me. I just couldn't think about the situation or deal with it at the moment for that matter. It was hard enough leaving.

I pulled my knees closer to myself before finally letting the tears fall for the night.

**x**

The next morning I found myself laying on my back staring up at a picture I held above my face. It was the picture I had looked at the night before. The one of Chad and I together.

I sighed before setting it down on my bed and looking up at my ceiling. I could see the tiny glow in the dark stars I still had stuck to the ceiling from when I was a kid. I cracked a small smile.

Suddenly, my bedroom door was thrown open. I jolted up into a sitting position to only come face to face with a girl.

She definitely looked different from when I had last seen her four years ago. She had cut her long hazel colored hair to just below her ears. Her dark brown eyes had darkened about two shades and her face had lost the rest of their baby features. She had also grown a good foot.

There was a shocked silence before I swallowed the lump in my throat and spoke in an awe like voice. "Lucy?"

She cracked a small smile before stepping closer. "Well you definitely look different," she said as she stopped right in front of me. I chuckled a little before standing up in front of her. Before I knew what I was doing, I had grabbed her into a tight hug.

"I've missed my best friend," I murmured into her shoulder as my eyes slid shut. I felt her laugh and squeeze me for a moment before grabbing my shoulders and pulling back so she could smile at me.

"She's missed you too."

Just then Lucy's cell phone started ringing. She groaned and then quickly whipped it out of her pocket. She looked at the caller ID and smirked before flipping the phone open and bringing it to her ear. "Hey. Yeah she's here." She smiled before holding the phone out to me."

"A certain miss Tawni Hart would like to speak with you."

* * *

**A/N: **_SUMMER OF 2011 YOU ARE HERE!_

_So, summer is FINALLY here. School got out on Thursday for me and I couldn't be more relieved. All the stress is gone. I've been counting down the days. Also, more updates!_

_So I'm currently watching videos from Glee live and just drooling over Chris Colfer dancing to Single Ladies. CAN YOU BE ANY MORE SEXY CHRIS? And I was so close to seeing that live! I was supposed to go to the concert on Saturday but nooooo. My mom didn't wanna take me :/_

_Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I know it's going slow but don't worry. It'll pick up in the next couple of chapters. Before this story is over it's going to be at least 20 or 18 chapter. We still have a ways to go._

_And, I've been thinking about getting somebody to beta for me. I know I need it. Badly. So if any of you are willing or know somebody don't be afraid to PM me!_

_And completely off track, I've been meaning to go to Barnes & Noble to buy The Time travellers Wife. Last night I read a Klaine (Glee) fic based off of the book and it had me sobbing. It was a BEAUTIFUL fic. So naturally, I just have to read the book! Tell me if the book is good because I really wanna read it :)_

_Drop me a review and tell me how you guys liked it!_

_Lots of love xx_

_-Taylor_


	13. Hart To Heart

**. Chapter 12 .**

_Hart To Heart_

**SPOV**

"Tawni?"

My whispered words seemed to linger in the air as Lucy stood still holding the cell phone out to me. My limbs seemed to be frozen and my mind had somehow stopped functioning. My eyes had widened to an almost comical degree.

Tawni Hart? There was no way that the girl who had bid me a goodbye with the words, 'I'm sad to be saying goodbye to you but at the same time I'm relieved,' a couple years ago was calling for _me_. She must of had the wrong number. She had to.

Lucy sighed after I still hadn't grabbed the phone out of her hands a couple of minutes later. "Yes, it's really her. Now take the phone," she said shoving it up to my ear. I blinked and quickly cleared my throat.

"T-Tawni?" I stuttered out. I heard a small sigh from the other line.

"Sonny! It's so good to hear from you again. All those years without contact, man, I don't know _how_ we did it! How are you? Have you gotten any other roles lately? If you didn't hear I'm going to be the lead in a movie coming out this summer. Maybe you and-"

I knew what she was about to say. "Don't," I interrupted, "say his name. Please."

The other line was deathly silent. I clenched my hand that wasn't holding the phone into a fist. Just hearing his name already made me feel like the most guilty person in the world. Not only had I told him the biggest lie ever but I left him with Vanessa still lurking in California.

I was such an idiot.

Who knew what she would do while I wasn't there? She could be planning _anything_ knowing the way her sick and twisted mind worked. She would probably try to convince him that I was out of his life forever.

But wasn't that what I wanted?

I wanted both of us safe. And somewhere in the back of my mind I just _knew _that Vanessa would never stop. She'd always come between us two and try to put one of us in danger. No matter what cost.

I couldn't let that happen.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as I heard somebody clear their throat on the other line. I sighed and gripped the phone tightly as I crossed my other arm across my chest. "Why did you call Tawni?" I asked bluntly. I was done with beating around the bush.

I heard a sigh as if she had deflated. Her tone of voice suddenly changed and sounded genuine. "Because I care about you Sonny. I know you're absolutely miserable and I just can't stand-"

"Bullshit! You didn't give a damn about me the whole three years we worked on So Random together! You were always talking about how you wanted to get rid of me so badly to the point where you would do anything!"

I heard a gasp. "Now Sonny that isn't true-"

"Yes it is! You know darn well that it is! You don't care about me at all! You're probably only trying, and failing might I add, to help me just so you might get some publicity-"

"Would you just LISTEN?"

I was about to yell back. But something in her voice stopped me. She sounded close to tears and it sounded like she was seriously about to start screaming. I heard her take a deep breathe before speaking again.

"I-I know what you're going through Sonny. W-Well, not exactly but I know what it feels like to lose somebody that you love." At this I raised an eyebrow before Tawni started talking again. "Unfortunately, I wasn't as lucky as you are right now."

I suddenly wanted to know what she was talking about. It had to be something interesting if she though that I was _lucky_. "B-Back when I was young, about fifteen, way before So Random started, I had a boyfriend. H-His name was Shaun."

I heard her voice crack on the boys name. "We loved each other as much as you and Chad." I flinched at his name but didn't say anything. "We somehow _knew_ that we were going to spend the rest of our lives together."

She laughed bitterly before she was rushing through the rest of her explanation. "At the time we lived in New York. I had auditioned for a part on So Random. It was always my dream to be on TV. I had gotten the part, I was so ecstatic. But that also meant I had to move out all the way to California."

"We fought. He had screamed and yelled about loving me to much to lose me. It was a silly argument but angered him enough to storm out of my house and to jump into his car. I didn't see him ever again after that. H-He... he had gotten into a car crash that same day."

I gasped and put my hand over my mouth. "H-He had no chance. I blamed myself. If I hadn't screamed at him and made him so mad... he might still be here with me."

"T-Tawni I never k-knew-"

"That's why I am the way I am. That's why I'm afraid of letting myself care about people to much. I don't want it to hurt that much if I ever lost anybody. But Sonny, I do care about you. You're my best friend and to see you like I was all those years ago-"

She was cut off by a sob. I desperately wanted to be there to comfort her but there was nothing I could do but wait till she calmed down. "J-Just don't end up like I was. You've found the person that makes you happy and complete. Don't let him go that easily."

There was silence before I heard a sniffle on the other line. "I-I have to g-go. I'll c-call you l-later. Just... consider what I-I told y-you."

And just like that, the line was dead. I sat in silence for a couple of minutes before dropping my head into my hands. I was vaguely aware of Lucy sitting down next to me and putting a hand on my shoulder.

I heard a sigh before Lucy started speaking softly. "You know, she never planned to talk to you about that. I never even knew that." She sighed again before looking my in the eye. "Danielle is worried about you."

"D-Danielle?"

Lucy nodded. "She was the one that talked to Tawni who called me. She can't stand seeing you two like this. She says he's even worse."

There was a long moment of silence as I tried to imagine how Chad was fending. I had told him I _didn't love him_. I really don't think that anybody would take that well.

But how could he even believe me? After all the times I told him he meant the world to me, all the times we spent together. And just one sentence and he was convinced none of that meant anything? It just didn't seem like him. He was smarter than that.

"You need to get him back Sonny."

I whirled on Lucy and frowned. "It's not exactly that easy Luc." I sighed before groaning and falling back onto my bed.

What had I gotten myself into?

**x**

About a week later I sat in my bedroom with my laptop resting on my lap.

I had thought about going back to California countless times after realizing how much I really loved Chad. How much I needed him in my life. Tawni's words had seemed to hit home because there was nothing more than the want to see Chad anymore.

Of course, there were two things holding me back.

One of them being the threat Vanessa imposed. If I went back, what kind of lies would she tell Tween Weekly? They would probably be horrible, effectively ruining Chad and I's chances in stardom ever again. There was also the fact that she would physically hurt one of us and I couldn't have that happen.

The other being that Chad still thought I didn't love him. Which was _far_ from the truth and anybody could tell him that. Yet, he probably didn't even want to look or talk to me again as much as it pained me. I couldn't just walk back into his life.

Or could I?

I sighed as I booted up the internet and typed in the adress to the Tween Weekly website. The sight I was greeted with had me gasping.

It had an odd sense of deja vu to it although this time what I saw on the screen didn't have me bursting into tears.

There was a picture on the screen clearly taken by the paparazzi. It was of Chad and Vanessa. It showed Chad mid-yell and Vanessa cowering back in shock. The caption talked about how the 'couple' were spotted fighting. It also said that it had ended with Chad storming away from her.

It seemed like her little plan wasn't working after all.

My phone suddenly started buzzing. I quirked an eyebrow and answered it without bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Sonny! Thank god you picked up!" I heard Danielle's voice yell down the line breathlessly.

"Danielle?" I heard a string of curse words in the background followed by the slamming of a car door and the revving of an engine. "Danielle, w-what-"

I was cut off by a groan and the distant yell of 'dammit!' I sat in silence as I waited for Danielle to continue talking. "Sonny- gosh dammit Chad!" I was becoming even more curious. "Listen, I don't know how you'll take this but-"

"Just spit it out Danielle!" I yelled as I jumped up from my bed suddenly in a panic.

"Chad's on his way to Wisconsin."

* * *

**A/N: **_I probably enjoyed writing this chapter a little more than I should have._

_Originally, I never planned to have the story ending this soon. I planned about 8-10 more chapters and dragging it out very slowly._

_But then I realized that it was already going slowly enough and I needed to move onto my other ideas begging to be written. Therefore, that means there is only four more chapters left of this story, one of them being an epilogue._

_I have all of them planned out and I just need to write them so updates will be coming very quickly. I'm hoping to finish this story before the last Harry Potter comes out (weird idea but yeah) _

_Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I never initally planned to have Tawni have a tragic backstory but it just seemed to write itself and it fit. You know what I mean? I mean, it could explain why she acts the way she does._

_So please review! I'm hoping to get at keast 200 by the time I'm finished with it! Oh and if any of you guys read Glee fics and like Klaine I just put up a one-shot about them the other day. I'd love if you guys checked it out!_

_Oh and this chapter is dedicated to GingerFlight who is a new reader and left an awesome review that had me laughing and had me wanting to hug them. THANKS!_

_See you guys in a couple days with the next update!_

_-Taylor_


	14. My Only One

**. Chapter 13 .**

_My Only One_

**CPOV**

I woke up about an hour later.

At first, nothing made sense to me.

Why was I in my bed? Why was I even awake at two o'clock in the morning? I sighed before stumbling out of my bed and out the door to look around. I quirked an eyebrow when I found my house was empty and quiet.

I sighed as I walked towards the window to look and see if Danielle's car was there. I groaned when I found she was gone. Where the heck had she gone this late, or really I should say this early in the morning? Unless she had some secret boyfriend I knew nothing about, there was no reason for her to be out of the house.

And that's when everything that had happened in the past twenty-four hours came rushing back to me.

I had to reach a hand out to lean against the wall so I didn't fall to the ground.

Sonny had run off to some bar. She had been taken away. Probably by Vanessa. Sonny calling. Her telling me she didn't _love me_. And now she was probably somewhere. Somewhere she didn't want me to come find her at.

The next thing I knew, I was on my knees with my head buried in my hands. I could feel the tears streaming down my cheeks and the loud sobs ripping through my body.

Suddenly, I heard the front door bang open and a second of silence before the sound of footsteps pounding up the stairs reached my ears. A second later a figure was crouching down next to me and rubbing my shoulder.

"Oh, Chad," I heard Danielle sigh.

And that's when I completely lost it.

**x**

Later that morning I'd finally calmed down enough to sit at the breakfast table and get some cereal or toast. That didn't mean I was eating it. I was playing with it more than seemed appropriate.

"Chad," I heard Danielle start hesitantly. I sighed and looked up to see her with a frown on her face. She seemed to be concentrating on something.

That's when my cell phone started vibrating.

Hope flared within me. Maybe it was Sonny. Maybe she was calling me to say everything was a big mistake. Maybe she was coming back to California and she wanted me to meet her. Maybe she actually loved me. Maybe-

My hopes were shot down in a second when I saw that the caller ID was an unknown number.

I set to put my phone back down on the counter but Danielle caught my eye. She seemed to be begging me to take the phone call. But, why would she want me to talk to somebody I probably didn't even know? It was probably an old fan that had somehow gotten my number.

I flipped open the phone and pressed it to my ear before speaking. "Hello?" I winced at how much my voice cracked with just one word.

"Chad."

My heart seemed to stop as I heard the voice. "T-Tawni?" I asked quietly. Why was she even calling me? The last Sonny and I had heard from her was about three years ago and she always hated me when were both at Condor Studios.

"I'm gonna be blunt here. You need to get Sonny back."

I gaped at the counter top.

How could somebody who I hadn't talked to, let alone even _seen_, in three years say something like that? To me, it was downright rude and left me speechless. "First of all, why do you even care Tawni? I haven't talked to you in three years-"

"She's lying to you."

My breath caught in my throat. "W-What?"

There was a moment of silence before I heard Tawni take a shaky breath. "Look, I'm not gonna give you the whole story but just know this: she is completely miserable without you. She's hurting as much as you are."

And with that the line went dead.

The room was completely silent. "What..." I just sat speechless. There was no way Sonny could be as hurt as I was, it was _her_ decision to leave in the first place. There was no way she loved me.

Unless...

My breathe caught in my throat as a memory from four years ago came rushing back to my mind.

_"Chad, I'd never leave you unless I absolutely had to."_

Unless she absolutely had to. She had stood true to that promise and she _hadn't_ left me. Ever. There was nothing coming between us-

"No," I whispered as it hit me. I could feel everything clicking in the back of my mind. It was her. Vanessa. "Excuse me," I said quietly as I pushed my chair away and rushed out of the room as fast as I could.

I didn't catch the smirk Danielle was sending my way.

**x**

A week later I was about ready to snap.

I had figured just about everything out. It was Vanessa that had taken Sonny that night and then basically held her hostage until she broke my heart. She had forced her to make me believe that she didn't love me.

The only thing holding me back now was I had absolutely no idea where Sonny was at the moment.

And the only person who knew was the she-devil herself.

Which was why I was currently walking around sunny LA with Vanessa. She had latched onto my arm and honestly, it was immensely uncomfortable and it made me seeth with anger. The girl that had stolen my everything away was acting like I loved her.

"So, when are we moving in together?"

Something seemed to snap within me at that moment. I was fed up with everything. Everything that Vanessa had put Sonny and I through in the past two years and still was. I couldn't take it anymore.

I yanked my arm away from her and turned to glare at her. To say she looked shell-shocked was an understatement. "Where is she?" When she didn't answer immediately I threw my hands up in the air to which she flinched. "Where is she?"

At my scream she narrowed her eyes and took a step back. "Why do you care about that little slut? She doesn't even love you. She's just a pathetic-"

I took a step closer to her until we were nose to nose. I was absolutely _seething_. "Don't you _ever_ talk about Sonny like that! And _yes _she does love me. I know that for a fact."

I stepped back before continuing. "I know everything Vanessa! All of this was just part of your little plot to have me. Well you know what? You will _never_ have me because every bit of my heart belongs to the beautiful girl named Sonny Munroe! Now, you will tell me where she is or I'll turn you in to the police and that won't really help with your modeling career will it? Which might I say, you definetily don't look the part."

I was vaguely aware of paparazzi across the street snapping pictures of us but I could care less. "Wisconsin!" she burst out before covering her mouth with her hands. "T-This isn't over! It'll never be over!"

I just rolled my eyes before flipping her the finger and running off.

I ran as fast as I could all the while thinking about how I would be re-united with Sonny in less than twenty-four hours. To say I got butterflies would be the biggest understatement of the year.

Once I burst into my house I ran up stairs while booking airplane tickets on my cell phone. Once that was finished I grabbed a bag and shoved some clothes in before slamming my bedroom door and barreling down the stairs.

Somewhere along the way Danielle had come bursting out of her room. "Chad? What the hell are you doing?"

I smiled as I swung the front door open and turned back for one second. "I'm going to Wisconsin to win Sonny back!"

And with that I bounded out of the house with Danielle running after me. As soon as I jumped into my car I revved the engine and tore out of my driveway. Once I was speeding down the freeway I let myself relax and a smile crept onto my face.

I laughed once before going faster. "I'm coming Sonny."

* * *

**A/N: **_I just pounded out more than half of this chapter in less than an hour. Whoa. (Like really my fingers were moving so fast and frantically. LMFAO)_

_I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter because Chad finally got a clue and is off to save his princess! WOOO. And if you guys are confused this continues right after chapter 11, _Torn_, because that's when Chad's POV last was._

_I don't have much else to say but I'm hoping to get at least two more chapters out until Deathly Hallows in 9 days! AHHH LDSKG SO EXCITED._

_And if any of you guys are die hard Glee fans and ship Klaine to no end (like me) did you guys hear about the FREAKING KISS ONSTAGE ON SUNDAY? AHHH DSLKGJLFDH._

_So, since I'm in a good mood because I'm listening to Darren Criss sing Granger Danger and I finished this chapter, I'm gonna go start the next one. Only 3 more left!_

_Please review! Lots of love xx_

_-Taylor_


	15. Found You

**. Chapter 14 .**

_Found You_

**SPOV**

I nearly dropped the phone in shock.

"Sonny? Sonny!" I could hear Danielle panicking when I didn't respond right away. I took a shaky breathe and pressed the phone firmly against my ear as Danielle babbled on. "I tried to stop him, I really did. But he was being his stubborn self and wouldn't-"

I let out a watery laugh. "C-Chad's really coming?" I whispered hoarsely as the tears threatened to fall down from my eyes.

There was a moment of silence before Danielle spoke. I could practically hear the smile in her voice. "Yeah, Sonny. He is." I just laughed hysterically until they turned into sobs. I couldn't control myself as I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

I was silent for a moment after calming down. And that's when it hit me. "Oh gosh. Chad's really coming. I-I need to get to the airport," I stuttered out as I snapped up and started rushing around my room gathering my car keys and wallet. "Chad's really coming. He still loves me."

I heard Danielle gasp from the other line before she started speaking in a fierce stern tone. "Don't you ever think he stopped loving you for even a second." I just laughed again and said my goodbyes before hanging up.

It took me about a moment to compose myself. I took a deep breathe before smiling again and bounding down the stairs. Just as I was about to run out of the front door I heard somebody call my name from behind.

I turned to find my mother looking thoroughly confused. I just smiled widely as I backed out of the doorway. "Chad!" That was all I yelled before I was hopping into my mother's car and tearing out of the driveway.

**x**

I had to be breaking at least ten different traffic laws as I sped to the airport. I let myself relax and think as I drove.

In less then twenty-four hours I'd be back with Chad, the person I'd told I didn't love. If that wasn't the biggest lie I didn't know what was.

And he still loved me. I was so convinced that he wouldn't, that he'd be to torn up to even think about taking me back. Yet here I was, speeding down the freeway on my way to meet him at the airport.

I realized I had forgiven him for everything the moment I was taken by Vanessa.

He had done everything to protect me. To protect _us_. And I don't think I could ever tell him how much that meant to me. He was willing to risk anything just to make sure I was safe and sound.

I'd let him kiss me and hug me when I saw him again. I was done with not letting him hold me or not feeling his lips against mine. I needed his touch, his hugs, his soft kisses. I needed to be able to feel like I did two years ago. I needed to feel _normal _again.

I was torn out of my thoughts as I realized that I was in the parking garage of the airport. As soon as I had parked haphazardly in a spot, I cut the engine and tore from the car.

About twenty minutes later I was sprinting through the small shops and fast food restaraunts inside the airport. I almost collapsed in relief and exhaustion as soon as I reached the terminal that Chad would be arriving from.

I knew I had a few more hours until the plane even reached Wisconsin but I still couldn't help the butterflies that flooded my stomach at just the thought of hugging Chad soon.

"Excuse me?"

I turned to find a little girl staring up at me. She looked to be no more than four years old. Her bleach blond hair was put up into two pigtails, one on each side of her head, and her bright blue eyes gleamed with curiosity.

I crouched down to her height with a small smile on my face. "Hello," I said softly as she continued to stare at me. "I'm Sonny. What's your name?" I asked her softly. Something about the little girl was intriguing to me. She almost looked like...

She tilted her head to the side a little. "Sophie," she said clutching a small teddy bear in her hand. She then moved forward a few steps, that same look of curiosity still in her eyes. "You look like a princess. Are you waiting for your prince?"

The innocence of the question made me smile as she shuffled her feet slightly. "Yes, I am. He's coming to sweep me off my feet and we'll live happily ever after." The truth behind my words made me smile even more.

Sophie's eyes seemed to widen to a comical degree. She gasped and then stepped a few feet closer to me. "Really?" she breathed and I nodded happily. She was really one of the most adorable things I'd ever seen. "Wow! I thought that only happened in the movies!"

I chuckled and sat down on the ground as she came to sit next to me. "Fairytales can be very much real. And I bet there will be a prince for you too when you grow up."

Sophie nodded happily as she started to talk. "I've always imagined him looking like Prince Eric!" she exclaimed happily and I had to stifle my giggle with my hand. "We'll live happily ever after for forever."

The time passed quickly talking to Sophie. She seemed to be intrigued with the idea that life could end happily like in the Disney princess movies she watched all the time.

"Sophie!"

I turned to find a women with long blond hair much like Sophie's come rushing towards us. "Oh thank goodness! I thought I'd lost you!" the older women exclaimed as she swept Sophie up into her arms.

"Don't worry mommy! I was just talking to princess Sonny," she said in a matter-of-fact kind of tone. I blushed as who I assumed to be Sophie's mother turn towards me with a small smile on her face. She mouthed a quick thank you and I just nodded my head.

She sighed once and turned towards Sophie with a small frown. "Well, our flight it leaving soon. We really must get going."

Sophie pouted for a minute before smiling at me and giving a small wave. "Bye princess Sonny! I hope you and your prince live happily ever after!" And with that her and her mother had walked off, Sophie looking over her shoulder and waving until they were out of sight.

The time I had spent with the little girl really seemed to put everything into place for me. I really was finally getting my happily ever after.

"Flight 61 will be unboarding in ten minutes."

My throat closed up as I realized how much time had really passed. I turned towards the windows showing the runway to find Chad's plane pulling in.

I stood up, my heart suddenly beating furiously, my stomach twisting into knots, and my palms sweating. I fidgeted nervously as the door suddenly opened and tons of passengers getting in from LA walked out.

And there he was.

He had stumbled out of the door seemingly in a hurry. His clothes were a wrinkled mess, his hair was sticking up at odd angels, and his eyes were searching wildly.

My breath caught in my throat as his eyes finally settled on me. I stood there just simply looking at him for a moment before choking out a laugh and sprinting towards him. I was running through the throng of people as fast as I could, not caring the protests of the people I shoved out of the way.

As soon as I reached him I threw my arms around his neck and just hugged him. I could feel him hugging me back just as hard. I couldn't help the happy sob that escaped my throat and the tears that rolled down my face.

"I love you Sonny. So, so, so much," I heard him murmur in my ear and I just sobbed again desperately trying to clutch him closer.

"I love you too Chad. Don't ever doubt that. Please"

When he pulled back and wiped the tears from my cheeks with my thumbs I smiled before clutching the back of his neck and bringing his lips to mine in a hungry kiss.

It seemed as if we were the only two in the entire world at the moment as our lips moved together in an old dance we had long ago memorized. I tried to move closer to him as his hand slipped into my hair, trying to keep me there.

It had been far to long since I had been kissed like this. And it felt completely amazing.

As soon as we broke apart for air I leaned my forehead against his. His smile was almost blindingly bright and I couldn't help but giggle at the giddy look in his eyes.

"I'm never letting you go again. No matter what happens. I'm with you forever, Sonshine."

And this time, I believed him.

* * *

**A/N: **_THE END!_

_Just kidding. I'm not that cruel. Plus, we still have two more chapters left. The next chapter will deal with Vanessa, Danielle, and Chad has a very important question for Sonny!_

_I hope I did the reunion well enough for you guys. I'm still a little skeptical about it but ah well, this is the best that I could do it and it kind of needed to be written like that. I also hope you guys enjoyed little Sophie!_

_Also, you guys should re-read this whole chapter and play the song "Hear You Me" by Jimmy Eat World while reading. I don't know why but I imagined the song playing during the whole chapter. It seems to fit to me._

_I will try to get the second to last chapter up on Thursday before I leave for my theatre to go and see Harry Potter but if I don't I'm terribly sorry._

_Please review? I'm trying to get to 200 by the end! Lots of love xx_

_-Taylor_


	16. Picking Up The Pieces

**. Chapter 15 .**

_Picking Up The Pieces_

**SPOV**

About an hour later I found myself back at my mom's house curled up on the couch with Chad. The TV was quietly playing but I was paying more attention to Chad's arm stroking circles on my stomach.

"Hmmm," I heard him hum in my ear. I had to supress a giggled as his arms tightened and he skimmed his nose up and down my neck. "I've missed this so much." A few moments later he pressed a kiss to my neck and I sighed.

I heard him groan as he shifted away from me. "We still have to talk about it. I know."

I turned in his arms to look at him with a tired looked on my face. He sighed before quickly pressing a kiss to my lips and shutting off the TV so he could give me his full attention.

"I'm sorry for everything. And when I mean everything I mean giving you a hard time after you told me the truth, running off without thinking about it, and l-lying to you." I tripped over my words at the last part. It was - and probably would be for a while - a sore subject for us.

He sighed before smiling slightly. "And I'm sorry for... for at least not trying to tell you about what I had to do to keep you safe." He didn't need to elaborate. I knew he meant the interview almost a year ago.

There was probably a lot more we still had to talk about and a lot more we had to work through. But for now, we just needed to forget about everything for a while and just enjoy _finally_ being together.

**x**

It was almost a week before Chad and I went back to California.

Every time I brought up the subject of going back he'd just groan and kiss me, mumbling about how he needed more time. Time for what exactly, I had no clue.

But finally, after one conversation mentioning Danielle, who had been frantically trying to contact us every day, he had sighed and agreed it was about time we went back and faced the music.

And that's why Chad was currently bouncing his knee up and down as our plane was about to land in LA in just half an hour.

"Chad," I said quietly placing a hand on his knee as he stared out the small window at the city lights sparkling below us. "You need to calm down. I don't know why you're so nervous. It' just home."

At that he sighed and turned towards me as he slumped back in his chair.

"I know it's just home. I've lived here for more than half of my life. That's not why I'm nervous." He sighed once before looking at me with a pout on his face. "I know Danielle is going to be absolutely pissed at me for just running off without an explanation. Even if it was for a good cause."

I just giggled and rolled my eyes at that. But I knew where he was coming from. Danielle was one of the scariest things I'd ever seen when she was mad.

But Chad wasn't done speaking. After a moment he lowered his voice and looked around for eavesdroppers before looking back at me with fear in his eyes. "And there's still Vanessa. She told me this wasn't over. We seriously need to do something about her-"

He was cut off as I put a hand to his mouth. "I have the perfect plan."

A moment later it was announced that the plane was starting its descent into LA.

Once the plane had touched ground Chad and I had quickly rushed off and gathered our luggage trying to find Danielle in the large crowd. No matter what time or day, LAX was always one of the most crowded places ever.

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER!"

I heard Chad groan next to me. I had to stifle a giggle as I saw Danielle appear out of nowhere a distance away. He was about to get an earful, that was for sure. I could tell with the murderous expression that she wore on her face and the way she stomped over to the both of us. She gave me a sweet smile before glaring again back at Chad and starting her rant.

"I can't even believe the nerve of you! I get it, you had to win your true love back, I'm completely fine with that! I wouldn't be as pissed as I am now if you decided to at least let me know how the hell long you were gonna be gone! I was worried sick-"

She was cut off by being pulled into a hug by her older brother. Not even a minute later she had started talking again. See the thing is, when Danielle's nervous, she had the habit to start babbling on and on until somebody asked her to shut up. "And Vanessa. You know she could of come and did something to me. Well she did-"

Chad's eyes widened and he stopped walking. "Wait, _what_?"

Danielle sighed and shifted her eyes around before locking her baby blues with Chad's. "Well, um, she kind of stopped by a couple hours after you so graciously stormed off to Wisconsin," she said crossing her arms and aiming a pointed glare at her brother. "She went on this big long speech about how she would get you back if it was the last thing she did."

She sighed before looking up at me and getting a solemn look in her eyes. "You really should involve the police-"

"No," I said immediately. That earned me a raised eyebrow from Danielle but I just sighed. "Involving the police would also involve the paparazzi. Basically, that would mean we'd have to tell them the whole story_. _Everything that happened in the past two years."

Chad sighed before looking up and looking defeated. "You're right. But there's almost no other option. You know she'll never give up."

I just smiled and grabbed his hand before smiling at Danielle. "I told you, I have the perfect plan!"

**x**

Everything was set. Now all we needed was to set the plan in motion.

Which was exactly the reason Chad was standing in front of the door with his phone grasped in his hand.

He looked up at Danielle and I who were crouching on the second floor and looking down at Chad through the bars on the banister. I saw the nervous glint in his eyes and I smiled softly before giving him a thumbs up.

He just swallowed and nodded before dialing Vanessa's number and putting the phone to his ear. Not even a moment later you could hear an obnoxiously excited voice from the other end. "Um, hey Vanessa! I'm back in California and I was wondering if you'd like to come over to talk?" There was a beat of silence. "Oh, you're already on you way? Alright. See you then."

As he hung up he glanced back up at me and I just smiled once more.

Not even twenty minutes later there was a loud knocking on the door. I looked to my side to see Danielle turning on her video camera and positioning it correctly before hitting the record button.

A moment later Vanessa was bouncing into the house and attacking Chad, hugging him tightly. It took Danielle's hand on my arm and a whispered "You'll blow our cover!" for me to calm down and restrain myself from doing anything rash.

I heard an obnoxious giggle and rolled my eyes. "Chad! I'm so happy you decided to take me back! I knew-"

"Why did you do it?"

I cursed silently under my breathe. Chad wasn't supposed to say anything yet. He was supposed to play along for a couple minutes before cutting to the chase!

Vanessa looked shocked. "E-Excuse me?"

Chad just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "You know, when we were younger I thought you were smarter than this. Why did you try to ruin Sonny and I? What was the point in that? Because you knew exactly how I felt about her and you _knew _it would be a lost cause and yet you went and did it anyways!" He was now shouting.

Vanessa looked scared for a moment before her glare came into place again. "Because I wanted you! We could have made it and you know it! We were so good for each other when we were younger and we still are. I don't see how you can't feel the same! Threatening Sonny just made everything easier."

Bingo.

Chad's glare hardened when he realized Vanessa was never going to stop. "Get out of my house and get out of my life."

Vanessa crossed her arms and then smirked. "No can do Chaddy. Remember what I said? This isn't the end. You should of known better than to think I was lying. I have plenty of more threats from where the first one came from."

"I'll call the police."

Vanessa seemed to be scared for a moment. She knew this would ruin everything, especially her modeling career. Then her smirk was back. "You have no proof."

Chad threw his hands into the air and glanced up at me. I quickly grabbed the camera that had been recording the entire scene. I got up and quickly walked down the stairs and into plain sight. "Oh, see that's where your wrong."

I smiled at her confused look. I held up the camera that had finished recording. "Say hello to all the evidence we'll need to get you thrown into jail." At her confused look I smiled wider. "You just admitted to threatening us many times. It's all on tape."

Her face scrunched up in concentration before she gave a defeated look and then glared. I could see the beginning of tears starting to roll down her cheeks. "I'll never forget this you know."

I just rolled my eyes and laughed as she fled from the house. I walked over to Chad and enveloped him in my arms before pressing a soft kiss to his mouth. "Finally. No more witch to deal with." Chad just laughed and swooped into kiss me again.

**x**

A few hours later found Chad and I curled up onto the couch watching old episodes of our TV shows that had finished years before.

"Sonny?" I looked up to find Chad fidgeting and looking anywhere but my eyes. I put my hand under his chin and forced him to look at me. He took a deep breath before talking. "I love you. So much. I'd do anything for you." He paused for a moment. "But I have something to tell you."

My heart started beating fastly and my palms seemed to suddenly get sweaty. That usually didn't mean anything good.

"The company I worked with for my movie and TV show in England still want me. And I really enjoyed working with them..." No. This could not be going where I thought it was. It couldn't. We had just gotten back to each other. I don't think I'd be able to survive if he was gone again. "And what I guess I'm trying to say is..."

A beat.

"Will you move to England with me?"

I gaped at him. My brain had short circuited the minute Chad had stopped talking. Everything seemed to stop at that moment in time. Chad wanted me to move in with me. He wanted me to move halfway across the world for him. He wanted me to move to _England_ with him.

"Yes, yes, yes!" I shrieked before wrapping my arms around him and laughing into his neck. My heart was still beating furiously and my hands were still sweaty and it seemed as if hundreds of butterflies were storming my stomach.

I thought I'd never get the chance to settle down and start a proper life with Chad. And here I was, being presented the option right before me.

"Oh thank god. I love you, I love you, I love you," Chad whispered as he planted small kisses over my neck and face. I giggled as his hands started tickling my sides and I could practically hear his smirk. I shrieked as his tickles continued and then suddenly stopped as his lips descended onto mine.

I smiled into the kiss. "I love you too."

And right then and there I knew.

We'd make it.

* * *

**A/N: **_So precious :')_

_Well, the next chapter is the last. I'm just so happy I'm finally finishing up this story! I've been working on it for more than half of a year and I'm just ready to finish and move onto other things._

_I'm hoping you guys will read my next SWAC story I'm publishing soon after I finish this one. It's titled _Always Attract _and this is the summary: Sonny has to watch her best friend marry the love of her life after a chance meeting and months of adoration. Worse of all: She has to plan the wedding. Just as she thinks things can't get worse a certain blonde boy walks straight back into her life after leaving her on a whim years earlier. Will he change her feelings or will he make everything worse?_

_I know I meant to get this up before Harry Potter came out but that didn't happen. I went and saw it as midnight and dressed up as a Slytherin student with my scarf and Slytherin t-shirt. I also had Ron's wand I got from WWoHP! The movie was amazing. I cried at least four times. Ugh my childhood is over. It's okay though because I'm going to see it again tomorrow!_

_Well please review for one of the last times. I'll see you in the epilogue! Lots of love xx_

_-Taylor_


	17. Epilogue: Wait A Thousand Hours

**. Chapter 16 .**

_Epilogue: Wait A Thousand Hours_

* * *

_**10** _years_ l a t e r_

* * *

**SPOV**

"Mommy! Mommy!"

I turned to find my daughter rushing into the room with her blanket dragging on the ground behind her. I could tell she had just woken up by the way her chocolate brown locks were a wild mess and her sapphire blue eyes were still slightly drooping.

She rushed forward to tug on my pant leg. "Mommy! Auntie Danielle and Tristan are here! They're here!" And with that the four year old rushed out of the room again and down the hall.

I sighed before shaking my head and following after her. "Riley! Calm down honey," I sighed as I entered the kitchen to find Chad holding Danielle's five year old son Tristan. He smiled slightly when he saw me and then started to struggle his way out of Chad's arms.

I looked to my side to see Danielle standing there with a soft smile on her face. I smirked and quickly brought her into a hug before standing back and watching Riley drag Tristan to her room.

"Is it always this cloudy in England?"

I giggled when Chad rolled his eyes at Danielle's statement. "Dan, we've been living here for ten years. You've visited enough to stop asking us that _every single time_." I could tell he was amused though. His smirk gave him away. It always seemed to.

Chad and I had almost immediately moved to England after getting rid of Vanessa. And before I knew it he was proposing less than a year later. He had told me that the notion was long over due. I couldn't do much else than cry happily and just hug him.

We had gotten married six months later. All our old friends and family had shown up. Tawni had even taken the time to come. I had ran up to her and hugged her with a whispered "Thank you" in her ear before watching her walk over to where Grady and Nico were sitting, still the best of friends after all the years that had passed by.

A few years had passed before Riley was born. She had been quite the hand full in the first two years with trying to get her to sleep when she needed to. She just seemed to be a baby that was never tired and liked to talk a lot, even though she couldn't speak yet.

"Oh my god."

I was scared out of my thoughts to find Chad standing in front of the TV with a small grin slowly working its way onto his face. I quirked an eyebrow before rushing over to see what he was seemingly happy about.

It was the local news channel. That's not what he had been grinning about though.

The news showed an image of a women who wasn't in the best condition. Her blond hair had dulled to an immense degree and was stringy and greasy. It looked like she hadn't gotten a hair cut in at least a year. Her blue eyes were almost gray and held almost no emotion and she looked so skinny it seemed unhealthy.

In the photo she seemed to be charging at the camera with a wild look on her face and her eyes alight with rage. She had her hands held up in what she seemed to think were claws when really, her nails were almost bitten down to the nub and her skin was sickly pale.

"Vanessa Smith, thirty-two, was arrested this afternoon after threatening a girl with violent actions if she didn't tell her where she could find a certain Sonny Munroe." I gaped at the TV. "She has admitted to threatening other people in the past. This will effectively be landing her in jail and ending her modeling career."

We gaped at the TV for a few more moments before Danielle let out a breathless laugh that grew into her trying to catch her breath, her stomach hurting at how hard she was laughing.

Chad and I joined in on her laughter and only laughed harder when Riley and Tristan poked their heads around the door with expressions of equal confusion on both of their cute faces.

I looked back to the TV to see the news reporter adding another statement before the segment was over. "The police have also decided to get Ms. Smith checked out to see if she has any mental problems."

Chad just chuckled and wrapped an arm around my waist. "I always had a feelings she was mental."

I just wrapped my arms around him and smiled. "She's finally getting what she deserved, as bad as it sounds me saying it. Finally," I said with a small smile on my face and Danielle nodded in agreement.

"Why are you guys so happy?"

I turned to see Riley standing in the doorway with an extremely cute expression on her face. I giggled and swept her up into my arms watching a smile break out on her face. "Just somebody that did bad things to mommy and daddy is finally getting punished."

Riley's eyes widened comically. "Somebody hurt you mommy?"

I just chuckled and shook my head. "Don't worry darling. Not like that." Riley seemed visibly relieved and I just chuckled before kissing her on the cheek and smiling as she snuggled into my arms and rested her head on my shoulder.

There was a moment of silence before I heard Danielle clear her throat. I looked over to her and she winked before walking over to talk to Riley. "Riley, honey, show me your room. I'd like to see where my cute little niece spends all her time." Riley jumped out of my arms with an excited squeal and all but dragged Danielle up the stairs.

It was quiet for a moment before Chad smiled down at me and captured my lips in a sweet kiss. "Tell me, did you ever think we'd be here? Like this, I mean?" he said quietly as his arm tightened around me. I sighed and looked down at my shoes.

"To be honest, no."

Chad chuckled quietly and kissed my forehead. "For a while there I didn't either." I sighed but then he put a finger under my chin and pulled my face up to lock his eyes with mine. "But we are. I love you and Riley and that's all that matters."

I giggled and kissed his cheek as we fell into silence again.

"Do you know what I used to think when you first left? Just a little before the two year mark I was moping around the house and I found this quote online. It went like this: '731 days away from you. Sometimes I ask myself, are you counting too?' I always held onto the hope that maybe you were."

Chad looked at me with a look in his eyes I couldn't quite decipher. "I was. Every minute, every second of every day. I never stopped missing you. And whenever we're apart I will miss you."

I smiled before turning in his arms and bringing my arms around his neck. "I know I say this a lot but I need to say it again. I want you to _never _doubt how much I love you. Some times I love you so much it hurts, Chad. Just please, never doubt that."

He smiled before leaning in close and slowly shutting his eyes. "Only if you do the same." For an answer I just tilted my head to bring him into a slow and sweet kiss.

We had went through two years without each other. We had nearly been torn apart over some girl who was jealous. We had once doubted each other's love for each other. We had lied to each other to make sure the other was safe.

But none of that mattered now.

We were together now and would be forever.

And that's all that really mattered.

***_The End_***

* * *

**A/N: **_And that's a wrap!_

_I can't believe all this is really over! This was supposed to be a one-shot inspired by a small quote and it's turned into my longest story yet! Thank you if you stuck with this from when this was published. It means a lot to me._

_I wish I could thank every one of you but that would take way too long. _

_So, special thanks to blissful . daydreamer, Sophie, for being there for the beginning and helping me through my writer's block! I love you twin. Thanks to past decembers for reviewing nearly every chapter and just being awesome! And a small thanks to xxdevilishxx for leaving tons of reviews for many chapters all in one go!_

_Thank you to everybody that read, reviewed, favorited, or alerted! It means the world to me and I hope you'll join me in my next story I'll be posting in about a week!_

_It would mean a lot to me if you guys left me a final review!_

_Thanks again for everything! See you next time!_

_Lots and lots and lots of love xx_

_-Taylor_


End file.
